Accidentally In Love
by TheShadowedRose
Summary: After a devastating heartbreak, Amy finds it hard to love anyone again. But when she meets Shadow, will her mind be changed? Could they really be together? What will happen in the end? Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Amy! The dress will be gone if we don't hurry!" Rouge exclaimed as I was getting into her car. She and I were going to the mall to get a dress that she had been wanting for weeks. It was a turquoise dress and I'll admit, it was gorgeous but it wasn't worth make a fuss over.

"Calm down Rouge. The dress isn't going anywhere." I said as we finally arrived at the mall. She practically dragged me into the store Guilty Pleasures to go buy the dress.

"No! I can't believe it! How can it be sold out?" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. Let's ask a worker when it'll be back in stock." I said. She shook her head.

"Forget that. I'll ask if it's in another store." she said as we walked over to the cashier. Rouge asked the yellow rabbit if the dress was in a different store.

"Let me check." the rabbit said as she typed down a few things on the computer. "Ah yes, there's 3 more in stock at Chaos Mall downtown."

"Thank you." Rouge said as we exited the mall and went into her car. It's was quite a drive but after a bit, we finally got there and went into the store that was in the mall. Rouge grabbed the dress and ran to the changing room.

When she got out, she had on a turquoise dress that reached above her knees and shimmered slightly. She looked beautiful.

"This dress is perfect." she gasped out. I nodded. When she paid for the dress, we came outside. I honestly didn't like this side of town since it was known for robberies, drug dealing and shootings. It was also where most of the bars and gangs were located. It wasn't the safest place to live.

"Where's your car?" I asked. Rouge sighed.

"My cousin needed to borrow it so I'm getting it back tomorrow." she explained.

"How are we going to get home?" I asked. Was she alright? We were downtown and she just gave her car to her cousin without thinking about how we were going to get home.

"Cream's picking us up. We have to meet her a few blocks from here so let's start walking." Rouge said. I sighed. I didn't have much of a choice so I followed her. We were a block away from where Cream told us to meet her when we spotted a gang. It had at least 10 people and they were either drinking or smoking. We hid behind a bush so they wouldn't see us.

The one person that caught my eye though was a ebony hedgehog with crimson stripes. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt with a leather jacket on top, black Levi's that hung low on his waist and red and black sneakers. He was really hot but I kept reminding myself that he was definitetly a rebel.

"Ugh, Knuckles looks disgusting." Rouge said with disgust as she looked over at him. He had on a red t-shirt with a few cuts on it, white jeans that also hung low on his waist and worn out red sneakers. He was talking to the hedgehog. Apparently, Knuckles told him something funny because the hedgehog couldn't stop laughing. I accidentally stepped on a twig and I heard Rouge gasp. She tripped and landed away from the bush. I rushed after her, but I the gang coming closer to us.

"Rouge? Amy?" Knuckles asked. The hedgehog stared at him.

"You know these two?" he asked. Knuckles nodded.

"Ex and her friend. Relax Shadow." he simply said. Wait a minute. Shadow... I've heard of him. Sonic always told me he was evil, but Sonic was the evil one for dating Sally behind my back. I was thrown out of my mental breakdown by Shadow staring at me.

"Well if Pinkie and Bratty try anything funny, I won't be afraid to hurt them." Shadow said with a smirk as his gang started laughing. My eye twitched. Nobody calls me Pinkie and gets away with it.

"Who are you calling Pinkie? Call me that again and you'll regret it" I asked. His smirk grew.

"For a girl, you're pretty brave." he said. He came closer to me and my heart rate sped up. His lips were inches away from my ear.

"For a minute, I thought you were just hot." he whispered. My body shivered as his hot breath tingled my ear.

"Like I'd ever go out with someone like you." I snapped. Before he could respond, Rouge and I saw Cream's car. Rouge literally pulled my arm to the car as Cream looked worriedly at us. I gave her a reassuring look that meant that we were fine. when we got in the car, Cream sped out of there quickly.

"What on earth were you two thinking? This is the dangerous side of town!" Cream scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"They had the dress I wanted." Rouge simply replied.

"Besides, it's not like we got hurt or anything. You're overreacting Cream." I said. She sighed

"You're right. I was just worried about you guys. Those guys seemed like trouble." she said. We finally made it outside my apartment. I said goodbye to the girls and went inside.

It wasn't a huge, fancy apartment like Rouge's but it was still good. It was the perfect size for 2 people to live in. The place was painted white with pink designs. The leather couches and loveseat were white and were placed in the center of the room. It had a pink carpet throughout the house and my room had the same concept. I went into my room and changed into a v-neck pink t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

For some reason, I couldn't get Shadow off of my mind. He was so attractive yet mysterious, but he was still a bad boy and a rebel. The way he flirted with me earlier was a clue that he just wanted my body not my personality. I will not fall in love with anyone again. Not after what happened with Sonic. After he cheated on me with Sally, I couldn't have feelings for anyone else like I did for him. It hurt too much. I spent days in my room with Rouge eating tubs of ice cream and endless chick flicks. It happened a month ago and I refused to see not speak to him again.

Shadow is the opposite of Sonic, besides the looks. Shadow is dark, mysterious, dangerous and sexy while Sonic is sweet, caring, funny and hot. I shook my head. I don't even know why I'm even thinking of them. After all, it's not like I have feelings for Shadow.

Do I?

*With Shadow*

Amy. That name never left my mind all night. After she left, I ran over to Knuckles and asked him everything I could about her. From what I saw, she was brave, defensive, and not to mention, insanely hot. I'd be surprised if she was single. The things I want to do with her body...

"For the last time, I don't know much about her. She's my ex-girlfriend's best friend. Her name is Amy, she lives in an apartment, she doesn't like being pitied on, she hates it when people spoil her and she appreciates the simple things in life. She's the opposite of Rouge." Knuckles explained. Wow, she was a one of a kind person.

"Thanks man. I gotta go. Catch ya later." I said as I left. As I went home, I remembered that I was meeting Sally tomorrow for breakfast so I had to go to sleep early. Sally was my ex-girlfriend and she broke my heart by sleeping with another guy. She tried to apologized on multiple occasions but I could never take her back so she asked if we could be friends. I agreed since that wouldn't do any harm and were going to talk tomorrow.

I went into my apartment. It was painted red and had a black couches with 2 matching loveseats. The apartment was covered with a crimson carpet and my bedroom was exactly the same thing. I changed out of my clothes and into a red t-shirt and black shorts. I crawled into my bed and slowly fell asleep. I still couldn't stop thinking about Amy. Although, it's not like I have feelings for her..

Do I?

There's the first chapter & my first Shadamy! *happydance* I personally think that couple is adorable and follow the entire 'opposites attract' concept

Well, since I found a way to update on my iPhone, I'll be updating waaaaaay more often. Check out my other story 'To Last A Lifetime.' Its a good story, and I'm not just saying that because it's my story :) Oh, and I accept anonymous reviews, but I don't accept flames. If you don't like this story, then don't read it. Simple right?

R&R ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those to reviewed positive comments. Now, like I said in my author's note, the first chapter may have been similar to cutiepie9500's fic but she and I had talked it out & I promised her that my story will definitely NOT be like hers. The story I'm writing has a different plot and ends differently.

Oh, just to clarify things, Amy and Sally are 20. Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic are 21. Cream is 17 and Knuckles is 22.

If you don't like my story, I don't accept flames so just don't read it. Anyways, here's chapter 2...

I was dreaming peacefully in my sleep until I heard the phone ringing. I grumpily rose from my bed and looked at my alarm clock. It was 9:00am.

"Who could be calling me so early?" I said in a cranky tone. I definitely wasn't a morning person. I cherished sleep very dearly since I work so hard during the day.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I heard giggling on the other end.

"Guess what Pinks? You, Cream and I are going to Twinkle Park today." Rouge said into the phone. How could she be so peppy so early in the morning? Going to Twinkle Park sounded like fun, but I wanted to sleep in since I rarely get day offs. I work as a waitress at a restaurant called The Chaotix & it was owned by Vector so he made Espio and Charmy work there too. They were fun to work with. Espio was smart, slick, and knew just how to piss off Vector. Either with a smart comment or ignoring him, he was fun to hang around. Charmy was so adorable and the customers left big tips because he was so cute.

Vector barely gives anyone a day off but I got lucky and I wanted to use my day off sleeping and relaxing at home.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" I asked.

"We both know you're working tomorrow. Besides, I also know that this is one of your day offs, so you're not staying home. We're going to have fun today. Wear something comfortable because we'll be walking a lot. See you in an hour." Rouge said as she hung up. I sighed. I guess my plans were put aside.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my quills. All I did was brush it since it was naturally straight. I only curled them when I was going out or on a date. I went into my bedroom and to my closet. I brought out a red fitted tank top that said 'YOU MAD? STAY MAD!' on it and white skinny jeans. I put on a pair of red flats and got my white purse. When I was done, I went to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal since I knew Rouge and Cream would come any minute.

When I went finished eating, Rouge and Cream arrived. I got into Cream's car and we drove off to Twinkle Park. It was one of the best amusement parks around. It had great rides, food and entertainment. I loved going there.

"What ride should we go on first?" I asked. Rouge shrugged and Cream looked around.

"How about a rollercoaster?" Cream asked. Rouge shook her head.

"No way. Let's go watch some of the shows." she said. Her and Cream started arguing about where to go.

"AMY!" they both screeched. I sweatdropped.

'This is going to be a long day...' I thought and felt extremely sorry for myself.

*With Shadow*

I woke up at 7am. Since Sally asked me to meet her at the cafe at around 8, it gave me an hour to get ready and relax. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I went into my room to change out of my pajamas.

I decided to put on a black plaid button-down shirt, black jeans and my usual red and black sneakers. I wasn't exactly the most fashionable person, but I still knew what clothes went well together. After I was dressed, I lay down on the couch and watched some tv until it was 8.

By the time I got to the cafe, it was quite full with people who were in a hurry. Through all the people, I saw a brown squirrel with auburn hair and stunning blue eyes. She had on a strapped orange dress that came down to her knees and black wedges. I loved her with all my heart and she threw me aside for that blue faker. I vowed to make his life miserable.

"Shadow, I thought you weren't going to show up." Sally said as I approached her. I smirked.

"You think I would ditch you? I'm no expert, but that doesn't sound like a good friend." I said as she grinned. I sat across from her.

"I really miss you Shadow. Not just you, but us. I don't feel the same without you around. There's a empty hole in my heart that can never be filled again. I know that you could never take me back after what I did, but I'm glad you've given me another chance Shads." she said. I smiled slightly when I heard my pet name.

"I miss us too Sal, but you tore my heart in half when you cheated on me with Sonic. I'll admit that I'm still trying to get over you, but I can't ever take you back again. I'm glad we could be friends though." I sighed. She nodded. I looked at my watch. Oh crap! It was 10 and if I didn't leave now, I was going to be late for work.

"Sally, it was nice seeing you again but I have to get to work." I said as I stood up. She stood as well.

"Well I'll see you around Shads." she said as we shared a light hug then parted. My boss was going to snap if I was late.. again.

I got into my car and drove to Twinkle Park. By the time I got there, it was full so I had to run to the office and changed into my security uniform. It was a fitted black t-shirt with a baggy jacket on top that had the park's logo on it and black pants with weapons in case of emergencies. Since I was one of the toughest guys that worked here, I got promoted to a security guard. Crimes rarely happen here but there are mostly fights so I have to be there to stop them.

I got changed in two minutes. When I got out, my boss was waiting and he didn't look pleased.

"Hedgehog! You're late! Again!" he said. My boss was a grumpy, old bat named Roddy. He had on a green t-shirt and khakis. He was never happy, but in a strange way, I respected the old guy.

"Sorry . I got caught up in traffic." I lied. If I told him that I was late because I was meeting Sally for breakfast, he'd start spazzing.

"Enough excuses Shadow. Now start your shift. You're lucky you're one of my best men around here otherwise I would've fired you." he replied. I smirked and walked back outside. I was patrolling the area for any foolishness. After an hour of walking, I got bored so I sat down at a restaurant and called Knuckles. After a few rings, he replied.

"What do you want Hedgehog?" he asked.

"That's not a nice way to treat your buddie Knux." I said in an amused tone. I knew he hated when I called him that.

"Don't call me Knux. Oh, Sonic came over today. He said he wanted to talk to you, but I told him you were at work so he said he's going to meet you there." Knuckles explained. What did that blue faker want? I hated him. He's the guy that Sally cheated on me with.

"When I see him, he is going to regret that decision. I have to go. Later." I said as I hung up.

"What's up Shads?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Sonic standing there with a grin.

"What do you want Faker?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I got lost and your boss said that you had to take me all around the amusement park." he said with a smirk. My left eye twitched. Spend an entire day with this lunatic? Was my boss insane? I sighed.

"Alright, let's go." I said grumpily as we walked. We were walking for a while until we reached a rollercoaster ride, but I didn't notice the people infront of us until he pointed them out.

*With Amy*

"Okay. We've been on 4 rides, ate some food at the restaurant and watched 2 shows. Let's go on a rollercoaster now." Cream said. Rouge and I exchanged glances then nodded.

"Fine. Let's go." I said. Cream smiled as we went over to a huge rollercoaster that had 4 loops. Cream let out a squeal as we went in line.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to like this ride." Cream said with a grin. I giggled at her as Rouge rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly fond of rollercoasters so she wasn't excited. We were busy talking, until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Amy?" he asked. My eyes widened as I turned around. I came face to face with Sonic and.. Shadow? What was he doing here?

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" I asked. He wasn't on good terms with me right now, but I was too tired to be rude to him.

"Shadow and I are going on some rides. Right Shads?" Sonic said as Shadow glared at him.

"Don't call me Shads faker. The only reason that I'm with you is because my boss told me to." Shadow as he glanced at me.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Shadow." Sonic said with a sly grin.

"I'm a security guard here so if you do anything that annoys me, I could throw you out for no reason." Shadow replied. Sonic's grin dropped which made Shadow smirk.

"Sonic, stay away from Amy." Rouge said in a protective tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it illegal to talk to your ex or something?" Sonic asked.

"Since you cheated on her, you don't have that right anymore." she said. Sonic smirked.

"Well, I can. If she let's me." he said. I looked to Shadow. He looked was staring at me aswell. Sonic sensed something going on.

"Is there something between you two?" he asked. Shadow and I broke our gaze and I blushed. Cream laughed at me. I elbowed her playfully in the stomach.

"Well, since were all here, let's hang out together." Sonic said. Rouge and Shadow groaned.

"Okay. Let's go Shadow." I said as I dragged him and Cream to the rollercoaster. Rouge was stuck with Sonic as they both walked silently to the ride.

[x-x-x-x]

When I got home, I was exhausted. We went on every single ride at Twinkle Park. Shadow even ended his shift early to hang out with us. Sonic must've eaten at least 5 chili dogs because he threw up after the 3rd ride. It was so much fun hanging out with everyone.

I even got to know Shadow better. He lived alone in a single apartment, he got a job at Twinkle Park when he was 20 and got promoted to a security guard. I'll admit that Shadow is completely differed then what I expected. He's sweet, kind, smart and funny. I'll admit that after today, I have a slight crush on him, but it isn't like I was going to tell him that. I doubt that he even likes me so there's no point in telling him.

I finally dozed off to sleep, and dreamt that maybe Vector would give me another day off...

Yay, I updated & on Labour Day weekend. Since school is starting Tuesday, I decided to give you guys a long chapter.

Oh, if I get atleast 5 reviews, I'll update by Saturday, Sunday latest.

R&R ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :) see you at the bottom. ..

*With Amy*

"Hello. May I take your order?" I must've said that at least 30 times today. I like working as a waitress but the annoying part is being nice to everyone.

"Amy! Vector wants to talk to us." Charmy said. He was a young bee. He was so cute and apparently everyone else thought so too, which is why he get big tips.

"Charmy, Amy, he wants to talk to us about something important." My co-worker and close friend Espio said. He was a purple chameleon. He was very smart and always find a way to irritate Vector. He and Charmy are only working here because Vector made them.

We walked into Vector's office. He was sitting at his desk signing sheets of paper. He looked up at us.

"Ah. You're here. I have something very special to give you three. It's a present to say thank you for being my most loyal workers." he said as he gave each of us a sheet of paper. I looked at it and my eyes widened. It was a check for $25,000. Charmy and I started dancing like idiots and Espio smirked at us.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Vector. I can buy my own house with this money." I said.

"Forget a house, I can buy a car, a motorcycle and an iPod!" Charmy said with glee. It's shocking to see a 14 year old bee get that much money.

"You can't drive yet Charmy." I said. He shrugged.

"I'll buy it now because I know I can't keep this money for two years. I'll waste it on something stupid." he said. I giggled. This kid is so cute.

"Alright, back to work." Vector said. We left his office. I got out my pen and notepad and walked to the nearest table.

"Hi. I'm Amy. May I take your order?" I asked. My eyed widened as I saw Shadow sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Amy. I never knew you worked here." he said casually. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I've worked here for a while." I said. I was blushing and I think he noticed because his smirk grew wider.

"Well, I'll have a coffee with 2 creams and 2 sugar, and a chocolate chip muffin." he said as I wrote it down.

"Sure. I'll be back with your order." I said. I was about to turn around when Charmy called me.

"Ammmyyyy!" he shouted.

"Yes Charmy?" I asked sweetly even though I felt a headache coming.

"Espio wants to talk to you." the little bee said. I sighed.

"Why didn't he just ask for me himself?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be there in two minutes." I told Charmy as I turned back to Shadow.

"Sorry about that." I said. He smiled slightly.

"It's fine." he said as I left. I went into the kitchen and saw Espio making the coffee.

"You wanted to see me Espio?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was just wondering what you were going to spend your money on." he said. I was surprised. I thought he was going to comment on Shadow.

"Oh. Well, I want to spend it on a house & if there's anything left over, I'll buy a car with it." I said.

"Oh. I was just wondering." Espio replied. I nodded and made Shadow his coffee and got his muffin. I walked out with it both on a tray.

"There you go. A double-double and chocolate chip muffin." I recited his order. He chuckled silently as I gave him his food.

"Are you busy after your shift?" Shadow asked. I blushed softly. Why am I blushing so much?

"Um, no. Why?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me afterwards." he replied. I smiled.

"Sure. I'll be off in about 20 minutes. Can you wait that long?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Yes I can. Take your time." he said. I turned away and went to another table. I smiled to myself. 20 minutes can't go by any sooner.

*With Shadow*

Amy's shift finished rather quickly. So I took her down to this small restaurant that was actually one of my favorites.

"Wow Shadow. This place is amazing." Amy said. The one thing that I mainly loved about Amy is that she appreciates the simple things in life.

The waitress came up to us and asked to take our order. We ordered our food and we're just talking.

"I never knew that you were a security guard. Aren't you ever scared of getting shot?" she asked. I smirked.

"People rarely get shot at Twinkle Park. I'm only there to stop any fights or thefts that might happen." I replied. She nodded.

"How do you know Sonic?" Amy asked me. I completely forgot about Sonic. I hated him with a passion. We were arch rivals at everything. Jobs, money, girls etc. Amy is not going be a competition between us. I won't let that happen.

"He's my cousin. Unfortunately." I said. She giggled.

"It's so hard to believe. You're much more calmer, sweeter and funnier than Sonic. Besides, at least you don't have an obsession with chili dogs." Amy said. I smiled.

"That's true. I hate chili dogs." I said as our food came. We sat happily and enjoyed each other's company.

After we were finished our food, I drove Amy home and walked with her to the front of the building.

"I had a really great time with you tonight Shadow." Amy said with a smile. I smiled as well.

"I did too Amy." I said. Amy blushed slightly.

"Shadow, I don't know how to say this but I like you. More than a friend. I know we didn't know each other for that long and it's all of a sudden for me to say this and-" I cut her off by capturing her lips with mine. I've wanted to kiss her for so long. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries.

We separated and we were both blushing but thank god she didn't see me blush. She touched her lips.

"I like you too Amy. The first day we met I fell for you. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight my rose." I said as I pecked her cheek and went back to my car. I drove back to my apartment. After I changed my clothes and got into my bed, I couldn't sleep. Knowing that Amy Rose liked me was an amazing feeling. If Sonic ever tried to come between us, I'd kill him in two seconds.

I love Amy and nothing is going to change that.

Aww, wasn't that sweet? I'm sorry for not updating for a long while. I've been busy with homework and studying. :(

R & R :))) 


	4. Chapter 4

**_*With Amy*_**

I woke up in the happiest mood. I'm guessing that Shadow and I are together now. After eating breakfast and making my hair, I watched tv for a bit. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

I was expecting Rouge and Cream but I was surprised when I saw my least favorite hedgehog.

"What do you want Sonic?" I asked in a sour tone. He smiled.

"Amy you should be nicer to me." he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Quit beating around the bush and get to your point." I said.

"I want to go out on a date with you. Tonight." he said. My eyes widened. There was no way I was going out with him.

"I already have plans. Besides I'm not your girlfriend." I said. He sighed.

"Ames I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Sally. The minute I saw your face when it happened, I regretted everything. All I'm asking for is a second chance." he started hugging my legs. "Amy I'm sorry. Please take me back."

I sweatdropped. "Sonic I can't take you back. Can you please let me go?" I asked as I struggled. He still hung on.

"Why can't you take me back? Are you taken? Who is he? I'll crush him!" he said. I sighed.

"I can't take you back because you lost my trust. Yes I am taken and I doubt you can crush him." I said. Sonic's eye twitched.

"Who is he?" he asked. I sighed. Should I really tell him?

"Faker, I suggest you get off my girl's legs before I break yours." a voice said from behind him. Shadow was standing Sonic with his arms crossed. He was wearing a red t shirt, white jeans and his air shoes.

Sonic stood up. "Since when was she your girl Faker?" he asked.

"Since yesterday and if I see you trying anything with her, you'll see death early." Shadow answered. Sonic growled.

"Guys please don't fight. I'm just making it clear now that I'm not taking you back Sonic. Once you lose my trust, it'll take you forever to earn it back." I said.

Sonic came up to me and took a hold of my hands. "I'll always love you Amy. Remember that." he said and turned around to face the ebony hedgehog.

"I'm not going to give up on winning Amy back." Sonic said.

Shadow smirked. "I look forward to a challenge. Good luck though. I'm sure you'll need it." he said. He came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. His touch felt much softer than Sonic's.

Sonic growled and walked away. I sighed.

"Thank goodness that's over." I said. Shadow looked over at me.

"Tell me if he ever comes near you again. I'll kill him." he said.

"Now I can see how you two are related." I said as we walked back into my house. Shadow closed the door and sat down on the couch.

"And how is that my rose?" he asked smoothly. I giggled.

"You're both so competitive. I thought someone would've died out there." I replied as I sat down with 2 sandwiches. Shadow began to eat his sandwich.

"We've always been like that. We competed over everything. To be honest, he's the reason why my old girlfriend Sally cheated on me." he said in a sad tone. My eyes widened.

"Sally Acorn?" I asked.

Shadow nodded. "I'm guessing you know her." he said. I shook my head.

"It's not that. Sonic cheated on me with her." I confessed. Shadow's eyes grew with rage.

"It's one thing for him to hurt me but if he hurt you, he's dead." he declared as he stood up. I stood up as well.

"Shadow promise me that you won't do anything crazy or that you'll regret." I said. He nodded.

"Don't worry babe. I'm not planning my revenge for a long while." he said. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Good because I want you around for a long while." I said with a smile. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss. I stood on my toes and leaned in too. Our lips met and moved in sync with one other. After a few minutes, we broke free and I smiled at him. He smirked back and an alarm on his phone went off.

"Ugh I have to go to work. I'll drop by afterwards my rose." he said. I nodded.

"Oh, are you free night?" he asked. I blushed.

"Um yes I am." I answered. He grinned.

"Do you want to go out on a date?" he asked. I blushed harder.

"I'd love that." I said. He smiled. He actually smiled a genuine smile. I was surprised but also glad.

"Great. I'll see you later." he said then kissed both my burning cheeks and left. I sat down on the couch and sighed. I never felt this happy when Sonic and I were together.

"Maybe Shadow was a change for the better." I thought with a smile.

"I should call Rouge. Although what will she say about Shadow?" I said to myself. I took the risk and called Rouge. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey Pinky." she said cheerfully. I laughed.

"Hey Rouge. Do you want to go dress shopping with me today?" I asked.

"Of course but what's the occasion?" she asked. I usually don't wear dresses except for parties and dates. The truth had to come out eventually.

"I'm going out on a date tonight." I replied. I heard her squeal at the other end.

"Oh my gosh really? With who?" she asked. I sighed.

"Shadow." I said. There was a pause but she finally answered.

"Are you serious Amy?" she asked.

"He's really sweet and kind and I never felt this way since Sonic and I were together." I replied quickly. I was actually nervous. She sighed.

"Well if he makes you happy then I'm okay with it. Just remember that if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face." she threatened. I laughed. Rouge actually does follows through with her threats. She gave Sonic a concussion after she found out about what he did.

"Thanks Rouge. Do you want to go now or later on?" I asked.

"Let's go now. I'm in the mood for a new dress anyways." she giggled. I smiled.

"Okay. See you in five." I said.

"Bye sweets." she replied and we hung up. Rouge knew exactly what dresses to buy and where to find them. I hope I look really nice for my date tonight.

**_*With Shadow*_**

I was bored out of my mind at work. All I've done so far was patrol the area 3 times. I sighed.

"I need a more exciting job." I thought.

"Aww is poor Shads all alone?" a voice said from behind me. My ear twitched and I turned around. My facial expression fully changed when I saw him.

"What do you want Faker?" I asked my least favorite cousin. He smirked.

"I just wanted to talk. Amy was holding us back from saying what we needed to say back at her house." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what do you need to say?" I asked with a smirk.

"That I love Amy and I'll never give on winning her heart again. I know she still loves me too. All I need to do is earn her trust so stay away from her before things get ugly." he said. I stood up.

"Guess what Faker? Things already got ugly," I said pointing at him, "and I love Amy as well. She doesn't love you back so just give up while you're ahead. If I see you near my girl, you'll regret the day you met me." I threatened. He snarled.

"You can talk all you want but I won't give up. If I can't be with her then I'll make sure that you won't." Sonic said. I chuckled.

"Do you hear yourself? You're so pathetic. Why don't you just keep Sally and move on with your life?" I asked harshly. I will never forgive him for taking Sally away from me and I won't let him do the same with Amy.

Sonic smirked. "Don't get me wrong. Sally is gorgeous but Amy is more of my type of woman." he said. My blood temperature started to rise.

"You only wanted Sally because I had her and now you're doing the same with Amy." I said.

He shook his head. "I did that with Sally but I really love Amy. I chose to piss you off over our relationship. I've been trying to win her back and when I found out today that you two were together, I just wanted to kill you on the spot." he said. I was confused.

"Why would you want to kill me if you wanted her?" I asked.

"Because since I did that to you with Sally, I thought you were using her as revenge at me." he said. I frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt her just to get you mad. I love Amy too much to do something like that." I replied. He scoffed.

"You've only known her for less than a week." he exclaimed.

"It was love at first sight when I saw her." I answered. Before he could reply back, my alarm went off signaling the end of my break.

"I have to get back to work. We'll settle this another day Hedgehog." I said as I speeded off to the other side of Twinkle Park. When I got there, I thought about what Sonic said.

"I love her. That will never change and I won't be foolish enough to break her fragile heart." I said to myself.

**:::::**

**:::::**

**This was a cute chapter. In the next chapter will be their first date. :)**

**Remember,**

**R&R (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Wow its been like months since I updated but school was a huge pain and exams were worse. Anyways, I haven't been getting any reviews and they motivate me to update faster because if you review, I'll think you love my story but if you don't, then you get the idea. **

**Anyways, on with the show- er, I mean story :***

_* With Amy *_

After Rouge and I went shopping, we came back to my house to try on the dresses. Rouge got 2 dresses- one that was red, mid-thigh length, strapless and sparkled and another that was turquoise, ankle length, it had thin straps but exposed some of her cleavage.

I was much more simple and got a hot pink cocktail dress with thin straps and puffed out a bit like a skirt and had a large black bow on the lower back. To me, it was perfect.

"Shadow is going to love that dress." Rouge said. I smiled. I really hoped he would.

"I hope so." I said.

"When is he picking you up?" Rouge asked.

I smiled. "Tonight at 8. It's our first date." I said.

She chuckled. "You've been together for two days and you're already going on a date. I'm impressed." Rouge said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Rouge smirked slightly. "Most people are together for a week before they go out on their date." She said.

"Oh. No wonder." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, let's get that dress on you so I can do your hair and makeup." Rouge said. I nodded and went into the bedroom to put it on. When I came out, she whistled. I laughed at her.

"Wow. It looks even better on you than on the mannequin." Rouge said. I stuck my tongue out at her and she chuckled. While we were playing around, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said. When I answered it, I was once again standing face to face with the cobalt nuisance.

"What is it Sonic?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. He looked at me up then down, clearly checking me out.

"Wow. You look hot." Sonic said. I rolled my eyes again at his compliment. I think they're actually getting sore from doing that.

"What is it Sonic?" I asked again. My insides were doing back flips and not the good kind.

"I found this picture of Shadow online and you won't like it." He said, showing me the piece of paper in his hand. He handed to me. I took the picture from him. My heart stopped for a moment. It was a picture of Shadow making out with another female hedgehog at a huge party and the date at the bottom of the picture showed that it was taken yesterday. Although, there was something else I noticed about the picture.

I smirked. "Nice try Sonic but Shadow has red streaks in his quills not orange." I said. His eyes widened and took the picture back.

"Damn!" He said. He then looked at me and chuckled nervously. "So, do you want to go out sometime?" Sonic asked.

I laughed sarcastically. "No." I said and shut the door. Rouge witnessed the whole scene from the couch. She started laughing.

"Way to go Pinks. A fake picture, how much lower can he go?" She said. She heard everything because of her sensitive bat ears. Lucky.

"He's so determined in trying to get me back. I've had him knocking at my door everyday for the past week. It's starting to get annoying. And yesterday, he was begging me to take him back and Shadow saw the whole thing. It was so awkward." I said.

Rouge laughed once again. "It's never a dull moment here, is it?" She asked. I shook my head, chuckling.

**(x-x-x-x)**

Rouge made my hair into tight medium sized curls. She put pink eye shadow on my face along with a hint of blush and cherry red lip gloss. Not to brag or anything but I looked great.

I hugged Rouge tightly. "You're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said.

Rouge smiled and hugged me back. "Aww I'm happy to help Girlie. Now hurry along, Shadow will be here any minute." She said and ushered me to the living room. I sat there and nearly a minute later, the doorbell rang.

"8:00. Wow he's on time." Rouge said and answered the door. When she did, I saw Shadow standing there wearing a white buttoned shirt with black jeans. He combed out his quills, which made him look even cuter, if that was even possible.

"Sup Rouge. Is Amy ready?" He asked. She nodded and I approached from the living room. His eyes widened slightly and checked me out like Sonic did, although it was less obvious. I blushed.

He took my hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful." He said, making me blush harder. He smirked slightly.

"You look handsome yourself." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rouge came back with a camera.

"Picture time!" She exclaimed.

"Oh god." I muttered. Shadow chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. Rouge took the picture and smiled.

"Watch the curls Red!" She threatened. Shadow smirked and backed away from me slightly. I chuckled as Rouge smirked back at him.

"Well, we should go." Shadow said. I nodded and thanked Rouge again as we left. We got into his car and left. He was so sweet by letting me choose the radio station.

Once we got to the restaurant, I was amazed again. It was beautiful inside and out. It was better than any other restaurant I'd been to. We walked in with our arms linked. Shadow led us to the greeter.

"Shadow." He told him. The greeter looked through his book and nodded.

"Right this way." The greeter said and he led us to our table. Once we got there, we sat down as I was taking in the scenery.

"Oh Shadow, this place is beautiful." I said.

Shadow placed his hand over mine. "Yes it is but not as beautiful as you." He said with a smile. I blushed hard. Although, it went away quickly after I saw something.

"Oh no." I said and placed a hand on my head.

Shadow was puzzled. "What's wrong?" He asked. I pointed behind him and turned around to be facing Sonic. Again.

I sighed. "How did you know we were here Sonic?" I asked, although I didn't really want to know.

"Let me guess. You were driving by, saw my car and decided to 'pop in' to see if I was on a date with someone else." Shadow said.

"Pfft. No." Sonic said, clearly lying. "Although," he said. "Now that I'm here.." He shoved Shadow out of his seat and took his spot, including keeping his hand over mine, which I removed. I gasped and rushed over to Shadow and helped him up.

"What's your problem Sonic? I can't even go out on a date with my boyfriend without you spying on me." I said.

He scoffed. "Oh, so now he's your boyfriend. We've been together for 5 months and you didn't call me your boyfriend after 2 weeks. You've only been seeing him for 2 days." Sonic said.

I sighed. "It depends on how quickly my feelings develop for someone. It took longer for you than Shadow because of that." I said.

"Faker, I suggest you leave. Now." Shadow replied sternly.

Sonic stood face to face with him. "Or else what? You're gonna beat me up?" He said in a mocking voice.

"You're going to regret those words Hedgehog." Shaadow in an angry tone and before anything else could happen, I stepped in.

"Guys, please stop. I'm not going to let you two fight over me. Besides Sonic, even if by some chance you could beat Shadow, I still wouldn't date you." I said with a smirk. Shadow smirked as well and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"Well, we'll see about that." He said. He yanked me out of Shadow's grasp and into his own, holding a firm grip on my waist.

I struggled against him. "Let me go!" I said and broke out of his grip. "Can't you just leave us alone? I'll never go out with you again so give up!" I exclaimed. The restaurant security approached us.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Yes. This hedgehog is bothering my girlfriend and I on our date." Shadow replied.

"But he was just leaving." I said before they could drag Sonic out. I couldn't let them kick Sonic out of the restaurant. Before he left, he came up to me.

"I love you and you'll be with me soon. It's only a matter of time." Sonic said and left. I brushed off what he said and turned around to see Shadow sitting back down. I sighed and sat down as well.

"Not exactly the perfect date huh?" Shadow said. I chuckled.

"Well aside from Sonic interrupting us, throwing threats around and most likely leaving a bruise on my hip, I'd say tonight is amazing so far." I said with a smile.

Shadow chuckled. "One of the many things I love about you is that you're optimistic. Even if this was the worst date ever, you'd have something positive to say." He said.

"Well we'll see if tonight is amazing like I said." I replied. Shadow smirked and the menu arrived. So far so good.

**(x-x-x-x)**

After we had our dinner, thankfully with no interruptions, Shadow drove me home.

He stopped in front of my apartment building. He turned over to face me.

"I'm sorry if tonight didn't go as expected. That blue idiot ruins everything." He said. I laughed.

"Tonight was perfect, you know, minus Sonic." I replied.

He chuckled. "I'll call you tomorrow my Rose." He said and gave me a kiss. I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands found my waist. We were like that for about 5 minutes until we finally broke apart. I gave him a warm hug and he put his arms around me.

"I love you Amy." Shadow said. I was surprised. It gave me this indescribable warm feeling inside hearing him say that.

I smiled widely. "I love you too Shadow." I replied. I gave him a peck on the cheek and got out of his car. I went into the building to my apartment and unlocked it. Once I got in and closed the door, I leaned on the door and slid down it slowly. I sighed lovingly at everything that happened in the past couple of days. It had been the best days of my life.

Rouge smirked. "How was your date Pinks?" She asked.

"Aside from having 2 cute hedgehogs fighting over me, the night was perfect." I said. It was perfectly clear that I loved Shadow now and that I'd never leave him for Sonic. I was so glad, but speaking of Sonic, there was a strange feeling that I had about him planning something. Oh well, it was probably nothing.. At least, I hoped...

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Another chapter done. Woo hoo! I'll make it from Shadow's POV next chapter. Sorry for any grammaatical errors, if I have any. As I saying, REVIEW! It makes me happy :D Since I'm a Canadian, Happy Canada Day :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_***With Shadow***_

I'm so going to get revenge on Sonic. He was going to pay for ruining my first date with Amy. At least the entire date wasn't a disaster though.

I was currently at Knuckles' place, hanging out with him.

"You're really over Sally huh?" The red echinda asked.

I took a chug of my soda and nodded. "Yeah man, besides Amy is ten times better than she is. Did you know that Sally cheated on me with Amy's ex?"

Knuckles spat out his drink. "What?! She cheated on you with Sonic?! You're lying!"

"I swear it's true. Amy even told me and I still can't believe it."

Putting down his drink, he rested his head on his hands. "Maybe it was just destiny that you two would meet. Maybe Sally and Sonic cheating on you two was a sign that you two are meant to be together." Knuckles explained.

I sat still for a moment. "Wow. That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say and it still didn't make sense." I replied. Knuckles punched me in the arm, letting out a chuckle.

His phone began to ring. "Hello? Oh hey Rouge... Uh huh... Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything important right now."

"Thank you? You're the kindest person I know." I cut in sarcastically.

He waved his hand. "Sure... Yeah... Yeah, I'll be over in about 10 minutes... Sure, I'll bring him... Okay, later babe."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that about and why did you call Rouge 'babe'?"

He twiddled his thumb, something he only does when he was going to confess something. "Well, we got together during your fiasco with Amy and Sonic."

"It was a date with just Amy. Sonic was just a nuisance and good job man, I'm proud of you." I patted him on the back.

"Thanks, and I have to bring you along with me." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You, Rouge, Amy and I are going shopping together." Knuckles replied. I chuckled.

"Alright, let's go. It's been a while since I've seen my Rose."

"You just saw her yesterday." He replied with a laugh.

I smirked. "What's your point?" He shook his head as we left his house.

**(x-x-x-x)**

I parked my car in front of Amy's house. It took us at least a half hour to get here since we argued for about 20 minutes on who would drive. Knuckles insisted that he should drive, but I needed to remind him of what happened to all of his other cars. That shut him up almost instantly. I honked the horn.

"Ugh finally!" Rouge exclaimed as she rushed outside and sat in the back. Knuckles jumped into the back seat as well to sit next to her.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Rouge.

She pointed to the house. "She's just getting her purse and locking up the house." Just after that, Amy ran out of the house, after locking it, and into the car.

"Sorry guys, I needed to look for my wallet since someone wanted to do a scavenger hunt with all the items in my purse." She glared at Rouge.

"Hey, you let me borrow your purse." She protested.

"You could've at least put everything in one place and not throw it everywhere." Amy countered. She got into the passenger seat and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey Shaddie." She took my sunglasses, putting them on and giggling.

I smirked. "Hello Rose. You look better in those sunglasses than I do."

She blushed. "Thanks Shaddie, and you're going to call me Rose from now on?"

"As long as you continue to call me Shaddie, then yes. By the way, you're the only one whose allowed to call me that."

She chuckled and nodded. "Aww, I feel special." She replied with a fake pout. I grinned as I drove us down to the largest mall in our area. After about 20 minutes, I parked the car near the mall and we all got out. I was hoping just once that today would be a normal and peaceful day.

_***With Amy***_

Once we entered the mall, our least favorite hedgehog was sitting at the food court drinking a soda and it wasn't long until he noticed us and came over.

He grinned as he approached us. "Hey everyone." He glared at Shadow. I walked away from Sonic and over to Shadow, not wanting the date situation to repeat itself. Sonic's grin dropped once Shadow put his arm around my shoulders.

"Look Ames, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonic asked me with a pleading look.

"Sure. Start talking." I replied bluntly.

He rolled his eyes. "I meant alone."

"Anything you can say to her alone, you can say in front of us as well." Shadow replied.

Sonic glared at him. "Shut up Shadow, alright? This doesn't concern you."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't concern me? Last time I checked, Rose is _my_ girlfriend and if another guy wants to talk her alone, let alone her ex, then it sure as hell concerns me."

Sonic growled and looked at me. "Rose? Is that what he's calling you now Ames? Why would you go out with a guy like him anyways when a guy like me is out here praying to be with you again?!"

"Because at least Shadow didn't cheat on me like you did! At least Shadow would never hurt me like you have! I'm getting sick and tired of having to talk about this every single time I see you! Do you have any idea how irritating that is?! The fact that you'll get it through your thick skull that I don't want to date you again is driving me insane! You always ruin every plan I make just by showing up and begging for me to give you another chance, but it never works does it?! I'm a very forgiving person Sonic and you know that, but it's people like you who don't deserve to have second chances! If you at least tried to be my friend rather than 'win me back' every time you saw me, then maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't get sick to my stomach every time I saw your face!" With that, I ran out of the food court and to a nearby bench. Rouge glared at Sonic and gave him a screw kick, knocking him out cold, and ran after me.

Surprisingly, I wasn't crying or anything, I was just sitting there. I felt Rouge's hand on my shoulder and she took a seat next to me, Shadow and Knuckles following after. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a comforting side hug. I smiled at her and sighed.

"Well, that situation sort of ruined our day." I finally said.

Shadow shook his head. "Are you kidding me? That screw kick Rouge gave Sonic completely made mine." He chuckled.

Rouge smirked. "I try and thanks Red." She gave him a high five.

"Don't let that idiot keep you down Amy, the day isn't over yet and I'm sure we won't see him again for a long while." Knuckles said with a smile.

I smiled as well. "You know what? You guys are right. I'm not going to let Sonic keep me down and ruin my day. Now let's do some major shopping!" I grabbed Shadow's hand and literally dragged him over to my favorite store. I wasn't a huge fan of brand names, if something looked nice, I'd buy it.

"Oh, this would look cute on you." I tossed Rouge a shimmering purple tube top. She took it along with her other clothes to the changing room. She came out wearing the purple top I gave her, white jeans, purple peep toe heels, along with a white handbag and long white necklace with tiny jewels in them.

"Wow, you look amazing!" I squealed happily. Knuckles started imitating firetruck sirens.

"Somebody call the fire department because it just got hot in here!" He exclaimed. Rouge bursted out into laughter, but still Knuckles a kiss on the cheek.

"Now your turn Pinks." Rouge said as she went through the racks and found me a black crop top. I added it to the rest of my outfit and went into the changing room. Once I came out, I was wearing the black crop top shirt, along with red shorts that reached mid-thigh, black flats along with a small red purse and black and red bracelets.

"No, _you_ look amazing!" Rouge exclaimed happily. "And you and Shadow are matching!"

Shadow chuckled as he approached me. We both looked into the mirror and I had to admit that I did look a lot like him with the colors I had on.

"You look beautiful Rose. These colors suit you nicely." He said.

Once again, I blushed. This guy had a huge effect on me. "You're so sweet Shaddie."

He grinned. "I try." I laughed. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Shaddie." I said and gave him a kiss that soon turned to a make out session.

"Shadow, are you kissing your girl or shoving your tongue down her throat? It looks like you're raping her." Knuckles said jokingly.

Shadow smirked. "The second one and it isn't rape if she loved it." He replied, looking down at me.

"Shadow!" My face undoubtably turned red. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Uh oh." Rouge said. We all turned to see Sonic approaching them.

He sighed. "Ames, what you said earlier got me thinking. I never realized how obsessed I was until you said what you said. I just came over here to apologize and ask you if it was okay if we start over and be friends."

I bit my lip and exhaled. "I don't know Sonic, I mean-"

"Please Ames, I'll do anything! It's bad enough that I lost you as my girlfriend, but I don't want to lose the opportunity of being friends with you as well. Please forgive me Amy, please."

I sighed, but smiled. "I'm glad you came to your senses Sonikku. Yes, I accept your apology and yes, we can be friends."

He grinned. "You haven't called me Sonikku in the longest time."

"Well I've been angry at you for a long time, but now I'm not." I replied.

"Can we seal our old friendship with a hug?" He asked with a pout, stretching out his arms. I chuckled and gave him a friendly hug.

"By the way, my head still hurts from my kick you gave me Rouge." He rubbed his chin. Rouge smirked.

"You hurt my best friend. I already knocked you out when you cheated on her. The screw kick was just a warning." She replied. Sonic shuddered.

"I still need to change out of these clothes. I'll be right back." I disappeared into the changing room and reappeared a few minutes later in my own clothes. The five of us walked over to the cashier.

"I can pay for the clothes if you want Ames." Sonic said to me.

I smiled, but shook my head. "It's alright Sonic, Shadow already offered, but thank you anyways." Sonic nodded as Shadow brought out his wallet and payed for my outift as Knuckles payed for Rouge's.

Rouge squealed. "Come on Pinks. The store over there has the most cutest clothes! I saw them all the catalogue and they're amazing!" She exclaimed and dragged me along with her.

"Yep, we're going to be here for a long while." Knuckles said and the two hedgehogs nodded and sighed.

**(x-x-x-x)**

We finally left the mall around 9. Sonic left around 8 since he had to return his rented car back to the shop. I felt sort of bad for Shadow since he ended up having to carry 10 shopping bags.

I skipped over to him. "Are you sure you don't need any help Shaddie? They look pretty heavy."

He shook his head. "I'm fine Rose. Clothing isn't that heavy."

"Knuckles is making it look like he's going through an intense lifting session." I said. Knuckles' muzzle turned a deep shade of red as he held up the shopping bags and made sure that he didn't trip at the same time. Shadow started laughing hysterically at the sight of the red echinda.

"Shut up Shadow! You're not carrying 20 of these bags and 5 of them consist of only shoes!" Knuckles huffed. Shadow continued to laugh.

Rouge giggled. "You're so sweet Knuckles. No other man would carry this many things for me. Besides, none of them were nearly as strong as you are." She said in a sweet tone.

Knuckles' ego inflated from her compliments. "Anything for you babe." He chuckled. I unlocked the trunk and Shadow and Knuckles placed all of our things in there. Rouge sat in the back and sighed.

"Man, now I know why people say shop til you drop. I don't even think I'll be able to walk myself to my front door.

I giggled at the white bat and sat in the driver's seat. "Don't worry R, you can sleep over at my place if you want."

She grinned. "Thanks Pinks. I already have a pair of my pajamas at your place so we're all set."

I smiled and nodded as the guys came over to the car.

"Rose, I'll drive." Shadow said when he saw me in his seat.

"It's alright sweetie. You've been carrying stuff all day. You should sit back and rest." I replied.

He gave me a pout. "Please?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes as well.

"You know I can't say no to that face," I whined. I looked up and saw his face again. "Fine." I said and climbed over to the passenger seat. He smirked and smacked my butt while I was climbing out.

"Ah! Shadow!" I exclaimed.

He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You're beautiful in more ways than you think." He winked. My face turned red as I sat down and playfully punched his shoulder. He chuckled. Knuckles collapsed in his seat while Shadow sat back and relaxed.

"Shopping should be a national sport. This is more exhausting than basketball or football." Knuckles said, breathing heavily.

"You girls seriously need to take up yoga or something." Shadow added.

I laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything you did today sweetie. You really are the kindest guy I've ever met."

He smiled at me. "Anything for you my Rose. I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"Aww, I love you too Shaddie." I gave him a sweet kiss.

"We need to make a quick stop at the gas station. We need to load up on junk food to take to your place Pinks." I nodded and Shadow out of the mall parking lot and to the nearest gas station. Rouge and I got out of the car. Once we got inside, we got 3 large bags of chips, 4 giant tubs of chocolate chip ice cream, lots and lots of candy, 2 boxes of popcorn, 5 large bottles of soda and 3 boxes of powdered donuts.

"That'll be $29.65 ladies." The cashier told us. I looked for my wallet in my pocket, but it wasn't there.

"I forgot my wallet in the car. I'll be right back." I ran out to the car and got my wallet. Although, when I came back inside, I saw Rouge give the cashier a hard slap. She huffed and walked out of the gas station.

I approached him and give him the money for the items. He had a red mark on his cheek and an angry look on his face. Not wanting to mess with him, I grabbed our food and left. I entered the car and put the bags on the floor between my legs.

I turned to Rouge. "What was that about? That guy looked like he was going to kill me when you left."

"He's such a perv! When you left, he told me he would give us all our stuff for free if I 'did him a few favors.' Ugh, I've never been more disgusted in my entire life." She explained.

"Eww, he's so desperate." I said.

Shadow chuckled. "Why didn't you tell us before we left? I'm sure Knuckles and I could've cracked his skull open.

"Yeah, nobody talks to my girl like that, especially that weasel." Knuckles added.

Rouge smiled. "Thanks guys, but it's alright. It was a one time thing." They nodded and a few minutes later, we arrived at my house.

"Do you guys want to stay over at my place tonight?" I asked.

Shadow nodded. "As much as I'd love to Rose, I have work in the morning."

Knuckles nodded. "Same here Amy, but don't worry, we'll visit you guys after."

I pouted. "Aww alright. Bye Shaddie." I said and gave him a long kiss. Rouge did the same with Knuckles.

"Goodnight Rose. Love you." He said.

"Love you too boo." I gave him one last kiss and he and Knuckles drove off.

Rouge unlocked my door with the spare key I let her keep. "Well, let's get our party on!" She said and ran inside the house doing a little dance. I shook my head and chuckled at my best friend and followed her inside.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**I found this chapter really cute and Sonic and Amy made up! Yay, but you guys already know that he has something up his sleeve so do you think his apology was sincere or did he plant something on her when she hugged him? Hmm, so many questions and no answers since I have them all and won't reveal them! *cue evil laugh* I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers as well. I know I didn't update in a long time, but I've been so many reviews for my other stories and none for this one so I had to keep up with the popular ones. **

**Make sure to **_**review**_**! ;)**

**LilSassySally**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Now I received an anonymous review (no surprise -.-) from someone named TwilightTheWolf. Well, I have something to say to you. **

_**This shows that you haven't read any of my authors note that I put at the top or bottom of my chapters. I know that the first chapter sounds almost exactly like cuteipie9500's story, but I apologized to her and in pm, we discussed the problem and worked it out. Now if you READ THE REST OF MY STORY, you'll see that it's nothing like cutiepie9500's and its completely different. Do I have a evil ex girlfriend trying to win shadow back? No. Do I have Sonic and Shadow competing for Amy's affection? Yes. Do I have Shadow's ex fake that she's pregnant causing Amy and Shadow to break up? No. Do I have Knuckles throw a huge party? No. Do I have Shadow and Amy be all lovey dovey with each other 24/7? Yes. **_

_**So before you go saying that I stole someone's story, read the entire thing first! You can report me but I haven't committed any crimes. I know the first chapter was and I gave the cutiepie9500 the option of letting me keep my story or delete, but unlike some of you readers out there, she was very kind and forgiving and let me keep my story, with the agreement that wouldn't be anything like hers, WHICH IT ISN'T. So what I'm saying now is read my bloody story first then talk. It's anonymous reviewers like you that piss me off. If you have something to say, PM it to me and not respond in an anonymous review like a wimp -.-* also, your review WILL be deleted so take a very good look at it now before it's gone. It isn't complete bs though, I'll admit that I got a chuckle out of reading your review. Why don't you talk to cutiepie9500 and see what she thinks then return to me? She knows as well that after chapter 1, our stories aren't identical. Different job, different setting, different people. My story doesn't include Shadow's sisters, Rusty, Fiona etc. So don't even think of reviewing like that again. Everyone knows I don't accept flames and as you can see, your review didn't phase me. I've wasted enough time and words on you so from hear on out, have a nice day :) *sarcasm***_

**Well, I hope they read that review and reconsider what they did. I wasted too many words writing that. That person wasn't very smart. On a lighter note, this chapter will leave you wanting to kill me in the end but it's worth it! Ahh, you'll understand what I mean. **

**Anyways, on to AIL! ;)**

_***Amy's POV***_

Ugh my head. What did Rouge and I even do last night? The only thing I could remember was when we came home, we watched movies and pigged out on all the junk that we bought from the gas station. We did more than that though and I'm guessing that it was a crazy night.

_Flashback_

_"Let's get this party started!" Rouge shouted as she entered the building. I chuckled as I entered in after her. We rode the elevator to my floor and entered my apartment. Rouge set all the food down on the table. _

_"I'm going to go change. Be right back Pinks." She grabbed her pajamas and closed the guest room door behind her. I took off my shoes and sat down on the couch. My feet ached after all the walking I've done today. A few minutes later, Rouge emerged from the room and walked over to her purse. She pulled out a few movies for us to watch. _

_"What movies did you bring?" I asked. _

_She grinned. "I brought __**No Strings Attached, The Vow, The Hangover and Grown Ups.**__ Which one do you want to watch?"_

_I thought about it for a moment. "Let's watch The Hangover. I wanna laugh until my stomach hurts." I grinned. _

_Rouge chuckled. "Alright." She put in the movie and we began to watch it with our snacks. We managed to get through two movies, the other one being Grown Ups, with us finishing our snacks then ended up falling asleep, at least that's what I could remember._

_End of Flashback_

Rouge woke up from her place on the couch and looked down at me. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

I sat up and rubbed my temples. "I don't know how I ended up down here. What did we even do last night?"

"You don't remember," Rouge asked. "We watched movies, ate snacks, then we started making prank calls to Shadow and Knuckles and other random people and they actually bought it, threw eggs out the window and watch it hit different people, played dress up with the clothes in your closet, and had a pillow fight with all the pillows in the house and I guess that's how we ended up here."

"Wow, last night was hectic." I was going to say more, but then we heard a sound coming from my bedroom.

Rouge and I stared at each other. "Wait here." She ran to the kitchen and got a frying pan. "I'll go in there and check. Keep the phone on you in case we need to call the police." I nodded. She held the frying pan up like a baseball bat and proceeded to my bedroom. From where I was sitting, all I heard was a door open and someone getting hit. I ran over to find that Rouge has clocked Shadow in the head with the frying pan and he was most likely unconscious.

"Oh my god! Rouge! Shadow!" I ran over to his side and touched his face. Yep, I was right. He was unconscious.

Rouge held up her hand. "In my defense, he tried to sneak on me first. Self defense Pinks."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just lay him on the couch for now."

"And how do you expect us to do that? Do you know how heavy he is?!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll grab his arms and you grab his legs."She nodded and we somehow managed to pick up Shadow and throw him onto the couch. He still hadn't awakened.

"So what do we do now? He's still knocked out like a light." Rouge said.

"I don't know, but we should probably stay with him until he wakes up. How hard did you hit him?" I asked.

She smirked. "It had just the same amount of force as my screw kick."

I groaned. "He's not waking up for a couple of hours. I'm still wondering, why and how did he sneak into my apartment?"

Rouge shrugged. "He's a security guard. They probably taught him how to pick locks at his job."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty reasonable. Oh, do you want to go car shopping with me tomorrow?"

She smiled. "You're going to buy a car? Where did you get the money?!"

I grinned. "Vector gave Charmy, Espio and I $25,000." her jaw dropped. "Each."

She screamed. "Do you know how much that is?! Oh my god, you buy two matching houses to go with it!"

I laughed. "I'm going to go house shopping soon though, and Espio is tagging along with us since he's buying a new one too."

She squealed and hugged me tight. "I'm so happy for you Pinks. You really deserve this. First, a check for $25,000, then an amazing boyfriend. What will you get next, a free trip to the moon?!" She laughed.

I chuckled and hugged her back. "I don't know, I guess I'm loved and I'm loving everything I have so far."

"Are you going to tell Shadow about the check?" She asked.

"I guess I have to. I wanted to tell him about it too, but I always seem to forget." I looked down at my watch. "And speaking of that check, I have to go to work. Is Knuckles busy, because I need a ride."

Rouge shook her head. "I'll text him now and let him know. In the meantime, I'll look after Shadow while you're gone."

I nodded. "Alright. I'm just going to change into my uniform." Rouge nodded and I grabbed my uniform from the love seat and went into my room. I reemerged a few minutes later in my uniform and my quills in a high ponytail. I had to brush it out because they're were bits of popcorn in it.

"Knuckles said he'll be downstairs in a few so you should probably wait there." Rouge told me.

I nodded and walked over and gave Rouge a hug, and Shadow a kiss even though he was unconscious.

"Bye R. I'll be back by 9." I called out.

"See you later Pinks!" She yelled back and I shut the door. The wait for the elevator wasn't long and in a couple of minutes, I was downstairs and walking over to Knuckles' car.

"Hey Knux." I said as I sat in the passenger seat.

He gave me a side hug. "Sup Pinky."

I smiled and returned it. "Were you busy?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I was just headed to work right now anyways." Knuckles worked as a security guard as well, except for this huge oil company downtown, and since he was buff and fit, they hired him the second they saw him. It was quite funny to hear that actually. We chatted through the car ride about our relationships and jobs until we made it to the restaurant.

I got out of the car and waved at Knuckles. "Bye Knux!" I shouted.

He smirked and saluted. "Later Pinky!" He yelled as he drove off. I walked into the place to find Espio in the back making the food and Charmy taking orders. He was about to go to another table until he saw me.

"AMMMYYYY!" He screamed very loudly and flew over to me. I chuckled as he gave me a hug, which I returned of course. Although, I could already feel a headache quickly approaching.

"This is going to be a long day.." I thought and sighed.

_***Shadow's POV***_

Ugh, my head. What happened to me? The last thing I remember was Rouge hitting me with something and everything else was a blur.

"Shadow, Shadow," a voice softly sang to me, until a hand slapped me in the face. "WAKE UP!" She screeched.

I sat up and rubbed my sore face. "Ow!" I yelled at the white bat. She rolled her blue eyes.

"Rise and shine. You were out for a good 5 hours." She said. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 1:00 pm. Wow, it has been that long. "So what were you thinking sneaking into Amy's house like that?"

I exhaled. "I broke in since nobody answered the door and I was worried something happened to you guys."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think that were sleeping?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, but Amy isn't usually asleep until 9 and I know that she had work too so I wanted to drop by before she left." I replied.

"Okay, tell me everything. From start to finish." She told me. I nodded and began.

_Flashback_

_I was ready to leave around 9 and my boss called me at the last second told me that someone else needed to take my shift so I had the day off, but I would still get my day's worth of payment. _

_"Wow. He tells me this right when I'm about to leave." I mumbled to myself. I took off my uniform and put on a red v-neck shirt and grey jeans. _

_"Perhaps I could pay Rose a visit before she leaves for work." I smirked to myself and left my place. I got in my car and drove off to Rose's apartment. She didn't live too far away, which was a good thing. I parked my car in the front of the building and went inside. I rode the elevator to Rose's floor, the fourth floor, and walked over to her apartment. _

_I knocked the door multiple times, but there wasn't an answer. "Weird. She's awake at this time. Her job starts soon." I said to myself. I got an idea and smirked as I pulled out a paper clip from my pocket, being the only pointy thing in there. "I can pick a lock with anything. Gotta love being a security guard." I said and picked her lock. _

_After a few seconds, I unlocked her door and walked in. The entire room was covered with feathers, popcorn, chips and other candies. I went straight to her room and guest room and saw that they were both empty. I started to hear voices in the living room. _

_"How come I didn't see them there before?" I asked. I was about to leave Amy's room until I bumped my foot against the wall. It didn't hurt, but it made a loud noise. I was about to leave the room a few moments later until I heard someone open the door. When I turned around, I saw Rouge and a frying pan make contact with my skull, which was the last thing I saw until I blacked out. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, I'm so sorry." She said as we left Rose's apartment. I was going to give Rouge a ride home then head back to my place. "I didn't mean to hit you with a frying pan. It was just instinct and I got scared when I heard the sound." She locked the door behind her, I'm guessing with her own spare key, and we began to walk.

We stood in front of the elevators, waiting for one to show up. "It's alright Rouge. I probably would've done the same thing, you know, just not with a frying pan." I smirked. She chuckled and gave me a hug, wrapping her arms around me as I did the same. We stayed like this for a moment and broke apart. The elevator came and we both got inside and left.

"We should visit Pinks at work later on." Rouge told me when we got off the elevator.

I nodded. "I agree. It would be a nice surprise for Rose to see us." She grinned as we both got into my car and I drove off.

_***Sonic's POV***_

I'm actually glad Amy decided to be friends with me. Although, I already had a plan to win Amy back. I was just waiting for the perfect time to unleash it. I was waiting in front of the elevators on Amy's floor. I already know that she went to work a few hours ago and I'm guessing that leaves Rouge, if she stayed over and most likely she did, and Shadow. I also know that Shadow came to visit Amy around 9 this morning. I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not a stalker. I just happened to be around earlier and saw these things.

I heard a familiar click of heels so I rushed over and hid behind the wall. I peeked over to see Shadow and Rouge standing there, waiting for an elevator and the two were talking about something I could care less about. What caught my eye though was when they hugged. I pulled out my phone and quickly took a picture, without flash.

"Thank god I got a phone with a silent camera." I thought and grinned. When the two went into the elevator and it closed, I reemerged. I stared at the picture I just took and smirked.

"This is way better than what I came up with." Satisfied, I took the elevator and left the building. I ran over to my house and began to work on my plan to win back my Ames' heart again.

_***Amy's POV***_

It was finally 8 pm and believe me when I say that I couldn't be more happier. The day was filled with yelling, laughter and crying (although it was just Vector), but I was completely drained. I was headed over to my final customer. I was shocked when he put his menu down to reveal Sonic.

"Hey Ames. I thought you get off work earlier. It's pretty late." He said.

"I wish I could. My boss makes all of us stay late so he can make more money." I said with a playful eye roll.

He chuckled. "Well, you look tired. Want me to buy you a coffee and muffin? My treat."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Sonikku, and I'd love that." I smiled as he smiled back.

"I'll be right back with our things." He nodded and I left. I came back 5 minutes later with our orders and I sat down.

"So," I began to eat my muffin, "What's new with you Sonic?"

He sipped his coffee. "Nothing much. I just stopped by your apartment earlier and saw that you weren't there."

"I know. I left around 10 because I had to go to work, but Shadow and Rouge were there when I left." I replied.

"Mhmm. Speaking of Shadow and Rouge, I have to tell you something."

I looked at him suspeciously. "Yes Sonikku?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Shadow and Rouge. They sort of... Well.."

I raised an eyebrow. "They sort of what?"

He sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, but today when I was leaving your apartment after I couldn't find you, I saw Shadow and Rouge and they... kissed."

I spat out my coffee, thankfully away from Sonic. "What?" I let out. "No... No, that's not true. Please tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry Ames, but it's true. I even took this picture because I thought you wouldn't believe me." He brought it out of his pocket and showed me the picture. It showed Shadow and Rouge in front of the elevator and they were kissing. She had her arms wrapped around his upper body as he held her waist. My heart felt like it just broke into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I knew that I had to tell you. I couldn't keep something like this from you and I know that Shadow nor Rouge would tell you because of how close you are." He replied sympathically. He pulled his chair over next to me and rubbed my shoulder.

I sighed. "No, I'm glad you told me. You care about me Sonic and I'm glad we became friends. I can't believe this. I can't believe they would do this to me." I didn't realize that I was crying until Sonic wiped my tears away with his thumb. I looked up at him and instantly began to sob into his chest. I held onto him and sobbed as he rubbed my back. I was so upset, angry and hurt all at once. One thing was for sure, is that I never want to see Rouge nor Shadow again. I was shouting random things, but it was muffled by him holding me.

"What did you do to my girl?!" A voice shouted from behind us. We both turned to see an angry Shadow standing behind us.

We both stood as I wiped my tears. "Shadow, you've caused enough pain." He looked confused, but he ignored the cobalt hedgehog and was about to hug me. Before he could, I gave him a hard slap to the face.

"YOU CHEATER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" I throw the picture at him and with that, I ran out of the restaurant. I saw Rouge and she tried to confront me as well, but I just flipped her off and ran to the nearest store. I stayed there so Shadow and Rouge wouldn't find me and I called for a taxi. It would come in about 5 minutes so I was okay.

"I would understand if Shadow did that to me, but Rouge? She's my best friend! I can't understand why I did to her to make her do this to me. What about Knuckles? Does she not love him?" I asked myself. The taxi soon came and I got inside. I told him the directions and sat back. Soon, I arrived at my building and paid the driver and went inside. I rode the elevator to my floor and went into my apartment. I went inside and instantly fell on the couch and began to sob. The pain that I feeling right now was nothing I was able to describe.

"Shadow is cut out of my life, but I guess I shouldn't cut Rouge out completely, but just for a while." I sighed and continued to sob.

_***Shadow's POV***_

Since I dropped off Rouge earlier, she offered to pick me up when we were going to see Rose. It was around 8:30, and Amy's shift was going to end in about a half hour so Rouge and I were planning to stay with her until it ended and take her home.

I went downstairs after receiving Rouge's text and got into her car. "Hey Red." She said.

I smirked. "Sup R. Sick car."

She drove off to the restaurant, a smirk on her face. "Thank you. It was a gift from my aunt a year ago." She replied. "You ready to see Pinks?"

"I'm always ready to see Rose." I replied with a grin this time. We got to the restaurant, but all the spaces were full.

Rouge groaned. "You get off here. I'll find a space at the back." I nodded and left, heading to the restaurant. When I got in there, all I saw was Amy sobbing into Sonic's chest while he was holding her. What the hell?!

"What did you do to my girl?!" I shouted. They both turned to face me and they both got up. Amy wiped away her tears. I was going to tear this guy to shreds if he hurt Rose.

"Shadow, you've caused enough pain." I looked at him with a confused face. What was this guy talking about? I brushed it off and went to comfort Rose, but I was greeted with a harsh slap to the face.

"YOU CHEATER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" She throw some sort of picture at me and ran out of the restaurant. I held my cheek as I looked down at the picture. My eyes widened as Rouge walked in.

She saw me staring at a picture with wide eyes. "What's wrong and why did Amy just flip me off over there?" I didn't say anything and showed her the picture. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god."

"Amy threw this at me." I said. Her eyes began to tear up and she dropped to her knees crying.

"I can't believe someone would do this!" She screamed. "Amy is never going to believe me and she'll hate me!" I comforted her for a moment then picked her up and sat her down on a chair.

My attention turned to Sonic. "You photoshopped this picture, didn't you?" I asked in a low voice.

He smirked. "You're very slow Shadow. Now Amy will never believe you two and she'll fall for me again in a matter of time." Rouge's eye twitched as she growled dangerously.

I growled as well. "YOU'RE DEAD!" I shouted and tackled him. I started throwing punches at him and he did the same. Apparently he wasn't going down without a fight. I picked him up and broke him through one of the coffee tables. He growled and reversed my punch, kicking me in the gut and leaving me winded. He took the opportunity to hit me in the head with a tray, my head smashing to the floor. He was about to pick me up, but I tripped him. When he was on the floor, I began my assault again, throwing fierce punches at the hedgehog.

"Guys! Stop!" Rouge shouted, but it was no use. We continued to fight each other until Rouge and Espio separated us. Rouge somehow holding Sonic and Espio holding me back.

"AMY IS MINE! IM GOING TO WIN HER BACK!" Sonic shouted.

"ROSE IS MY GIRL! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO DESPERATE THAT YOU CANT GET ANOTHER ONE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE?! GIVE THE HELL UP AND GET A LIFE!" I shouted back. Rouge released Sonic and as he was about to leave, she gave him the hardest screw kick I've ever seen, leaving him unconscious, then told Espio to release me.

"What do we do now? That prick ruined 2 relationships: yours and mine and Pinks' friendship." Rouge said, her voice cracking slightly from the amount of crying she'd done. Her make up was messed up and she was sniffling like crazy.

I sighed. "We're going to go to Amy's apartment and find out her story and we'll tell her what Sonic had done and she _will_ forgive us." She nodded. "Let's go." We both ran out of the restaurant. We were headed to her car until I stopped Rouge.

"Hold on, I know Rose won't open the door from us so we should Chaos Control there." I said.

She had a confused look on her face. "Chaos Control?"

I pulled out my chaos emerald. "It's a way of teleporting. I'll take us right to Rose's living room."

She nodded. "Alright. We should hold hands though, that way Amy won't be anymore upset." I nodded at her logical reasoning.

I held her hand and held my chaos emerald up in the air. "Chaos Control now!" I said loudly and we disappeared into a glow of green light.

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

**Woah, what a chapter huh? Talk about draa-mmaaa! A fast update and amazing chapter, I should get a reward or something. A review will do me good though ;) **

**LilSassySally**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. I hope you all like this chapter. I meant to get it up on the 2nd of February, but I couldn't find the time to complete it. I want to thank my reviewers, readers and anyone who favorite/followed my story. You're all awesome! *gives a virtual cookie***

**Oh and to TwilightTheWolf, LOOOOOOOOL you honestly fired me up in the last chapter for nothing. Very smart. I'm glad you like my story though. :3**

**And now.. On with AIL!**

***Amy's POV***

I don't how long I was lying here in a pool of my own tears. My make up was definitely a mess with mascara running down my face, making me look like a pathetic clown. I was about to get up and go to my room when suddenly, some green light appeared in front of me.

"What..?" The green light disappeared to reveal Shadow and Rouge in front of me. I crossed my arms. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Rouge's face had make up smeared all over it as well, which meant she was crying too. "Oh Amy! Please don't believe what Sonic showed you! I swear Shadow and I never kissed! He's lying!" She cried as she fell on top of me, enveloping me in a hug.

I began to tear up slightly. "So you're saying Sonic lied to me?"

"I believe you mean, 'So you're saying Sonic lied to me _again_?'" Shadow smirked.

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "How can I believe that you two aren't lying to me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious Rose? Rouge is your best friend. You love her to death, you've known her since you two were in diapers. As for me, I'm your boyfriend. I love you so much that it hurts and it isn't the first time that Sonic tried to break us up. He told me himself before we got into a huge fight that he photoshopped that picture. He only did it to hurt our relationship, but he wanted you bad enough that he would even wreck your friendship with Rouge as well."

"Amy, please believe us. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." Rouge said softly.

"Why would I forgive you two?" Rouge gasped, "When you two didn't even do anything wrong to begin with." I smiled as I gave Rouge a hug. She practically squeezed the life out of me.

Shadow smiled as I walked over and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry for not believing you."

"Shh, it's alright Rose. At least you eventually did. I love you so much." He held me close to him.

"I love you too Shaddie and trust me, I won't believe whatever Sonic tells me again." I smiled back at him until I heard a knock on the door. Rouge opened it to reveal the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here." Shadow growled, but I held him back.

"What do you want Sonic?" I asked rudely.

He glared at Shadow and Rouge. "What are they doing here?"

I glared back at him. "They're my bestfriend and boyfriend. Why wouldn't they be here? Oh, and I know what you did to me." His eyes widened. "So the real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

He sighed. "I came over to see if you were alright, but it looks like emo over here has everything under control."

"Call me emo again and I'll honestly break your nose." Shadow threatened.

Sonic scoffed. "Like you actually can, but I'll let you have your moment." Shadow growled, bearing his fangs at him.

I squeezed Shadow's arm firmly. "Calm down Shaddie. Don't give him the satisfaction." I whispered into his ear. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Ames, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonic asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Please Ames?" He took a hold of my hand.

Shadow tore his hand off. "Don't touch her."

I walked over to the door. "I'm tired of you always lying to me Sonic. Just leave."

"Ames, come on, just hear me out." Sonic pleaded.

I groaned. "What do you want to tell me so badly?"

He walked over to me. "It's not what I want to say. It's what I want to do." With that, he grabbed my face and kissed me roughly, slamming my back against the wall. My eyes widened as I tried to push him off of me, but it was no use. Suddenly, I felt his weight taken off of my body and looked down to see Sonic lying on the floor with a bloody nose.

Shadow picked him up and threw him outside. "If you ever come near her again, I'll make sure you never walk for the rest of your life."

Sonic groaned. "Is that a threat Hedgehog?"

"No, it's a promise." Shadow shut the door in his face and locked it. My lips were swollen from the rough kiss that Sonic gave me. Shadow walked over and lightly kissed me.

I smiled up at him. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" He nodded. "Do you want to stay too Rouge?"

She shook her head. "Knuckles and I are going to go out for breakfast tomorrow so I have to get up early. Don't worry, we'll go house shopping in the afternoon."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "House shopping?"

"Oops I forgot to tell you. My boss gave me a check for $25,000 a while ago and I wanted to buy a house with it and a car if anything was left over." I explained.

"Her, Espio and I were going to house shopping tomorrow afternoon since Victor gave the both of them and Charmy $25,000 each." Rouge said.

His eyes widened. "You mean that hyper bee?!"

I laughed. "Yes and come on Shaddie, he's adorable."

"What's a teenager going to do with that money?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I think he said he was going to buy a motorcycle, iPod and something else. I forgot, but if the time comes, I'm going to go car shopping with him. He's 14 but he wants to buy it now before he blows it all."

Rouge yawned. "I gotta get going. Later Pinks. Later Shads." She gave us both a hug and left.

I looked over to Shadow, who sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him. "So what do you want to do now?"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I snuggled into his chest. "Whatever you want to do Rose."

"We could watch a few movies I guess." I suggested.

He nodded. "Alright." I got up and put in _No Strings Attached_ then sat back down. I managed to stay awake for half the movie though until I fell asleep, using my Shaddie's chest fur as a fluffy pillow. Oh man, it was so comfortable.

***Shadow's POV***

Why did I say yes when Amy invited me to tag along with her, Rouge and Espio while they went house shopping? It's the most boring thing I've ever done! No guy should have to suffer this. Well, unless you're buying a house like Espio, but that's not the point! This morning while we were eating breakfast, Amy asked if I wanted to come and wanting to be the perfect boyfriend that I am, I had to say yes. Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life...

"Oh, look at that one!" Rouge exclaimed in awe. We went through five houses so far, but neither Rose nor Espio liked any of them. The real estate agent showing us around seemed to have a lot more patience than I do. He was a green hedgehog wearing a black tuxedo and brown loafers. He had red tipped bangs and jade green eyes like Rose.

"Hmm, I guess if I painted it red, then it'd be perfect. White and maroon aren't really my colors." Amy replied. "What do you think Espio?" She turned to her friend.

"I actually like this house the way it is. Are you planning on buying it Amy?" He asked. Espio is actually a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. I'm sure I'd get a few laughs if Espio ever met Knuckles. Mixing a clueless guy with a sarcastic one would be the funniest thing ever.

"No. I was planning on seeing a few more. You like this one?"

He nodded. He turned to the real estate agent. "How much is this one worth?"

Tyler, the real estate agent, rubbed his chin. "This house is actually at a good price. $10,000."

Espio smiled slightly. "I'll take it."

Tyler grinned. "Just come back to the office tomorrow and my boss will have everything covered."

Espio nodded and turned to Rose. "I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow at work Amy."

She smiled. "Later Espio." They did their own handshake and he left.

Rouge chuckled. "Come on Pinks. We still have more houses to look at." She nodded and we started walking again until Tyler stopped us at another house.

When Rose saw the outside of it, she smiled. "I have a feeling that I'm going to like this one. What do you think Shaddie?"

I grinned. "This one looks really nice." She squealed in excitement and practically dragged Rouge and I into the house. After Tyler showed us the entire house, we were back outside again.

Amy looked up at Tyler. "How much is this one?"

Tyler smiled. "It's $10,000 as well."

Amy gave a high pitched scream and started jumping around. "I'll take it! I'll take it! I'll take it!"

"Finally." Rouge and I groaned in unison. Amy stuck her tongue out at us.

Tyler smiled. "My boss already knows that you signed the papers and such so," he handed Amy a set of keys. "These are the keys to your new house and you can move in whenever you feel like it." She squealed again. Tyler waved to us and he left.

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "As long as you're happy, then that's all that matters." I whispered into her ear and kissed it. She giggled.

"We should go out for dinner." Rouge suggested. It was 6 pm at the moment and right now was perfect timing.

Amy and I nodded. "Make sure to bring Knuckles along too. I want to get a few laughs in today." She said.

I pouted. "You're saying I don't make you laugh?"

She chuckled. "Oh come on Shaddie, you know that's not what I meant. Besides, Knuckles is Knuckles. He could make a dead person laugh if he wanted to."

I chuckled as well. "Alright, you have a point there."

Rouge smiled. "Great. I'll text him right now and let him know."

"Where should we go to eat?" I asked.

Rouge and Amy looked at each other and smiled. "The Blooming Room." I raised an eyebrow. Rouge rolled her eyes. "It's this restaurant that has millions of flowers in every room. They're so beautiful and they smell just as amazing as they look."

I nodded. "Sounds nice."

"How exactly are we going to get there? You both teleported into my living room so I doubt you brought a car." Amy said.

Rouge's eyes widened. "Oh man! I didn't even think of that when we did that. I'm just going to fly over to the restaurant, get it and pick up Knuckles. I'll meet you both at The Blooming Room in about 30 minutes." We nodded as she flew off. She looked like a twig in a leather suit while she was flying up high. Talk about a skinny bat.

Amy looked up at me. "So how are we going to get there? Are we going to teleport?"

I chuckled. "I have a better idea." I grabbed her waist. "Chaos Control now!" We ended up outside the real estate building. I don't even know why I brought us here.

She looked around and let go of me. "That was awesome! You need to do this more often!" She grinned.

I laughed. "Don't worry Rose, I will, but now I have a better idea for us to get to the restaurant."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" I smirked at my petite girlfriend and picked her up bridal style. She blushed. "Shaddie? What are you doing?"

I kissed her gently. "Hang on beautiful." I began to run to the restaurant.

Amy screeched and gripped onto me tightly. Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything. "SHADOW! SLOW DOWN!"

"YOU CALL THIS FAST?! THIS IS THE SLOWEST I CAN GO ROSE!" After a few seconds, we were in front of The Blooming Room. Amy jumped out of my arms and began to smooth out her hair and clothes.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "You could've at least warned me you know."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And where would the fun be in that? Besides, it was funnier this way."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Alright. I'll admit that it was fun, but no more 'surprises' that like again. Deal?"

I smirked. "Alright, deal." I leaned down and kissed her. She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around my neck. We were like this for a while and after a few minutes, we broke apart.

"Ugh. You know people are outside at this hour right?" A voice said from behind me and judging from Amy's frown, that person was Sonic.

I turned around to face my worst enemy and cousin. "What is it with you and practically following us around?" I smirked at him though. "How's that nose of yours? Did you ice it properly or put heat on it?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and glared. Amy probably fell for him a long time ago because of that. It was a perfect arch. As for his nose though, it was swollen and make his muzzle around it a slight purple color. "Shut up and why do I need to follow you both around when I have a date here?"

Amy scoffed. "You have a date with a girl that isn't me? Nice joke Sonikku."

He chuckled sarcastically. "Yes I do and here she comes." We both turned to see Sally approaching us.

She gave me a smile. "Hey Shads."

I grinned back at her. "Hey Sal." She gave me a friendly hug, which I responded to. It only lasted a few seconds though because I didn't want to upset Amy or make her feel jealous.

She broke out of our hug and turned around to face Amy. "Hi Amy. You must be Sonic's ex girlfriend. I wanted to say that I'm so sorry for what happened. Sonic told me he was single that night and if I knew he was dating you, I would've called it off immediately. I feel just as bad for hurting Shadow the same way Sonic hurt you. We both weren't thinking that night."

Amy smiled at her. "It's okay Sally. I'm over it and besides, I'm dating Shadow now."

Sally looked at us both and smiled. "I'm glad you two are happy together and I'm clarifying now that Shads and I are only friends." She mostly emphasized it to Amy. She chuckled.

"So you have an interest in Sonic?" I asked while pointing at the two of them. I didn't mind if she did. I just wanted to make Faker look like an idiot again.

She stared at me blankly. "I do?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "He just told us that you two have a date right now?"

Sally raised one of her plucked eyebrows, now turning her attention to Sonic. "If you call two friends catching up a date, then you're sadly mistaken."

Sonic scoffed. "You can't deny that you want me Sally. You must've suffered a recent blow to the head if you can." Her jaw dropped and she gave Sonic a hard slap then left.

Amy snickered. "So how's your date coming along Sonic?"

He glared at her and was about to near her until I stopped him. "Touch my girlfriend and you'll wish that you never messed with me."

Sonic smirked. "Well we'll see about that." Before I could ask him what he meant, he gave me a hard knee to the groin. My breath was caught as I fell to the ground groaning.

"Shaddie!" Amy ran over and kneeled down next to me. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

"Because he isn't right for you! He doesn't know how to treat you like I do! He doesn't love you like I do!" Sonic yelled.

"IF HE DOESN'T KNOW TO TREAT ME THEN WHY DOES HE CARE FOR ME MORE THAN YOU?! AND WHY DO I CARE FOR HIM MORE THAN I CARED FOR YOU SONIC?! IT'S BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM NOT YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'LL TAKE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM US BEFORE I END UP KNOCKING YOU OUT AND IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM ONCE MORE TIME, I'LL MAKE SURE IT HAPPENS!" Amy screamed, breathing heavily from her outburst. Everyone around stopped what they were doing and came to watch us since we were still outside the restaurant. Honestly, who could blame them? Seeing two guys fighting over one girl and the girl ends up telling the psychotic one to leave the happy couple alone. That would actually make some good tv.

I groaned. "Rose, it's alright. I can handle this guy."

She shook her head. "There's only one way to end this." She looked at Sonic. "I'll file a restraining order on you if you don't leave the both of us alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like you actually can."

She raised one back. "My uncle is a lawyer, so yes I can hot shot and all it'll take is one phone call."

Sonic's eyes widened. Good, he better be afraid of her. "Alright fine. I'll leave _you_ alone, but I can't make any promises about my cousin though."

"Alright. I can deal with that since Shadow did threaten to kill you if you came near me." Amy replied. I smirked. Damn, I love this girl.

"And I plan on holding onto that threat." I said, glaring at Sonic as Rose helped me up.

She rubbed my arm, making me look down at her. "Are you okay Shaddie?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I leaned down and pecked her lips, making heat rush to her cheeks.

Sonic growled. "You live to challenge me in everything don't you?"

I glared at him. "I believe you're the one who challenges me Faker. Everything's a competition with you. You fought with me about who has a better job, who has a better fashion sense, who could get more girls and when I actually get a steady girlfriend, you go and fight with me for her too. Rose won't be a competition and I'm telling you now that if she does, I'll personally get rid of you. For good." I replied. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I smirked down at her.

"Oh, here are Knuckles and Rouge," Amy said as she pointed to our two friends. She grabbed my arm," Later Sonic." I saluted him as she dragged me away. I smirked in satisfaction when he growled at me and left. That'll teach him.

"Hey guys. Why were talking to Sonic?" Rouge asked, latched onto Knuckles' arm.

"Just bugging us like he always does." I shrugged.

Knuckles raised his eyebrow. "Well, this guy is history if he comes near you guys again."

Amy smiled. "Don't worry Knox, he won't do anything with Shaddie around." I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Once again, the red echidna raised his eyebrow. "Knox? Seriously Pinky? That's your new name for me?"

"You call me Pinky and besides, that name reminds me of Fort Knox." She chuckled.

"Pfft, whatever. Talk to the booty 'cause the hand's off duty." He stuck his ass out at her and struted into the restaurant. The three of us began to laugh hard.

"What did I tell you Shads? Funniest guy alive!" Amy exclaimed, catching her breath. Rouge nodded. I grinned and we went into the restaurant.

**(x-x-x-x)**

We said our goodbyes to Knuckles and Rouge and they went back to Rouge's car. The entire dinner was hilarious. Never bring Knuckles to a five star restaurant. Mocking the host, insulting the waiter, asking for pizza and fries and then telling the manager that this place should be a four star restaurant instead of a five because they don't have pizza and fries should be a crime. In the end, he gave the waiter a dollar tip, saying that he should be grateful that he even got one and walked out, leaving us to look like the embarrassing ones.

Amy exhaled after the couple left. "That was interesting." She said with a giggle.

I shook my head. "That was embarrassing. I swear Knuckles has no shame."

"Come on Shadow, he's funny." She raised up her arms. "Carry me to my home minion!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Minion? Really Rose? Really?"

She giggled again. "Alright. Please carry me to my apartment Shaddie." I rolled my eyes playfully at her and picked her up. Her hands were glued to my arms and she began squeezing them. "Wow you have some muscular arms."

I smirked. "It's called working out four days a week." I also had a six pack, but I think she'd scream more if she saw them instead of hearing that I have them.

"Well, you're better than I am. All I do is eat and when I'm not eating, I'm thinking about food.. For me, that's a workout. Basically, if you buy me McDonalds, I'll love you forver." She laughed.

I chuckled. "Maybe I can take you to the gym with me one day and don't worry, I've got you on the McDonalds."

"You better and yeah you should. I need to see these arms in action." Amy smirked.

I smirked back. "They're in action right now."

"What do you mean- AHHH!" She gripped onto my shirt tightly as I started running at full speed. "SHADOW!" After about five seconds, we were in front of her building. She leaped out of my arms and smoothed her dress again. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I hate you."

I chuckled and went behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she blushed. "I love you too babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She smiled though. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Words couldn't explain how much I loved her. I licked her bottom, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and almost instantly, I attacked her tongue with my own. Anyone who walked by would think that I'm raping her, but I seriously didn't care. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.

Amy was breathing heavily and her face was red. I did good. "Woah. What was that for?"

I grinned. "What? I can't make out with my beautiful girlfriend in public?"

She blushed harder. She looked adorable when she did that. "Yeah, but not like that. You looked like a rapist!"

"I'm hot though, so nobody would really pay attention at what I'm doing. They would only focus on my looks." I smirked.

She smacked my arm. "They can look at you all they want, but you're mine."

I laughed slightly and rubbed my arm. "You're abusive Rose."

She smirked. "Good. You abuse me too you know."

My jaw dropped. "When?!"

"Right now. The way you 'raped' me."

"It isn't rape if you loved it." I winked at her and began to walk to her building.

"Shadow!" She exclaimed and ran after me since it took her a while to understand what I meant. She's so clueless, but with her it's cute.

I turned and faced her. "It's true though."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Are you staying over again tonight?"

I frowned slightly. "I wish I could Rose, but I have work in the morning."

She looked up at me with disappointed eyes then looked back down. "Oh okay."

I placed my fingers underneath her chin, lifting her head back up to look at me. "I promise you though Rose that tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to help you move into your new house and a few days after that, we'll have our second date."

She grinned. "Really?" I nodded. She jumped up and hugged me. "You're the greatest boyfriend ever. You know that?"

I smiled. "I know. I only do all of this because I love you and I love seeing you happy."

"Aww I love you too Shaddie. You're so sweet." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Aww, such a cute chapter. Man Sonic, you can't ever give me a break. It takes so much work making you look like the bad guy in every chapter. **

**Sonic: **_**You**_** wrote me like that. Blame yourself!**

**Me: Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't make me send Shadow on you. **

**Shadow: I only defend Rose. Sorry 'Sally. **

**Me: *eye twitches* You're not allowed to call me Sally if you won't help me. You know what? Screw you both. Knuckles is my new favorite!**

**Knuckles: FINALLY! *does happy dance***

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Some of you might have an emotional breakdown in a few chapters though.. Oh well. Review!**

**LilSassySally**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Shadow, this house is even more beautiful than I imagined." It's basically been two days since I've bought the new house and Shadow has been more than helpful with helping me move in. I even got a week off from work so that I could finish moving.

"You really bought a nice house babe." I smiled and hugged him as he put down a large box.

"This is basically the best day ever." He chuckled at my perkiness, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist.

"And how is that Rose?"

"I've got my dreamhouse, I've got you for the whole day since you don't have work and I also got a week off work as well. All I need is food and my life will be complete." He was laughing now and kissed my temple.

"Hello losers!" Just at that very moment, Rouge walked, more like barged, into the house with three large boxes of pizza and drinks in her hands and Knuckles carrying two large plastic bags of junk food and sweets. I drooled at the sight.

"Okay, my life is complete." I ran over to them. "I love you guys so much."

Rouge chuckled. "It's no problem Pinky. We wanted to celebrate for you finally buying your- Amy!" She turned to find me hugging the food they brang.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rouge. Did you say something?" She huffed and handed all the food to Knuckles and Shadow.

"Boys, put this all on the top shelf. She's too short to reach it anyways." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Hey! 5'3 is not short!" Rouge chuckled.

"It is when your man is 5'11." She turned to Shadow. "There's a job opening at G.U.N. if you'd like to apply Red."

He raised a very sexy, perfect arched, eyebrow. "Is it to be an agent or to be a secretary or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Would I be mean enough to set you up for a secretary job? Of course it's to be an agent you idiot."

He smirked and held up his hands in defense. "Just making sure. I was afraid that you were still mad about the whole haunted house stunt a few months back."

I raised an eyebrow. "What haunted house stunt?" Knuckles chuckled.

"It's one hell of a story. It was before you and Shadow started dating. Remember the day we all went to Twinkle Park and we lost Rouge and we went to the food court instead of looking for her?" I nodded. "It happened then."

"Wait. You guys ditched me and went to a food court?!" Knuckles sighed.

"Yes and we ate some lovely burgers and chili fries. May I please continue?" I chuckled as Rouge huffed. "Rouge ended up going into a haunted house, which Shadow was working in during that time."

"It's a step up from that disgusting bear costume." The red echidna glared at him.

"As I saying before I was rudely interrupted _again,_ since Shadow saw Rouge in the haunted house alone, he wanted to scare her. Just when she approached him, without knowing her that he was standing there, he grabbed her and pulled her away."

"I covered her mouth, so she couldn't scream and get me fired, and acted like I kidnapped her. When we got outside, I let her go and she started beating the hell out of me. I'm not lying when I saying that I had bruises on my shoulders for a few days."

Rouge chuckled. "You gave me a heart attack that day Red."

I clapped. "Okay, that was a nice story, but I have more boxes to move around and food to eat so let's pick up the pace." The other three rolled their eyes.

"Well, let's help Pinky because I agree with her second point." I chuckled and gave the red echidna a high five.

"Okay, let's do this. You two move and Shadow and I will go to G.U.N. to get him an interview."

"Don't I need to get an application first?" Rouge shook her head.

"I already recommended you to my boss and he was impressed with your skills so he only wants an interview." I pouted.

"How long will it take?"

"About an hour." Shadow came up to me and held me in an embrace.

"Don't worry Rose. You can still have me for the whole day. Just cross out an hour." I chuckled as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright. You both better hurry though." He nodded as I gave him a kiss.

"Oh, I forgot. Red, help me load all the food into the car." Knuckles' jaw dropped.

"Why?!"

"I already know that the food will be finished by the time we come back if we leave it here with you two." I crossed my arms.

"This is abuse Rouge." She chuckled. Shadow cleared his throat.

"Or we could just lock it with a special lock of mine." Rouge raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend.

"How does it work?" He smirked.

"It looks like any ordinary lock that requires a key, but the catch with this one is that it's rubber and it'll shock anyone that attempts to pick it." She smirked as well.

"A brilliant idea Red. Put it into action." He walked over to the cupboard and put the strange lock on it. I pouted. These two were out to kill us. I don't even think we'll make it an hour without all that food.

"Have fun. Bye guys." The two walked out the door and left. Knuckles and I looked at each other.

"What should we do now?" I shrugged.

"I guess we should start unloading the boxes from the moving truck." He groaned.

"Aren't there supposed to be movers to do that?"

"The movers only bring the furniture and the other heavy stuff. I just borrowed their truck so I could bring all my boxes at one time." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You know, I know how we can get to that food." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. Not only because he went completely off-topic, but also because I wanted to hear this "brilliant" plan of his.

"How?"

"Instead of taking off the lock, we could just take down the cupboard doors." My jaw dropped.

"Hell no! Do you have any idea how much it costs to fix them?!" He chuckled.

"Take it easy Pinky. Just a suggestion."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Knox."

"Oh you started that nickname with me?"

"You call me Pinky."

"Knox is degrading."

"Pinky is embarrassing."

"I put consideration into that name before I started calling you that." Just that second, his phone began to ring. "Hang on. Hello?" There was a pause before he handed the phone to me. "It's for you." I raised an eyebrow at him and he merely shrugged. I took the phone from his him anyways.

"Hello?" I heard chuckling on the other end.

"Hello Ames. Miss me?" I groaned.

"Goodbye Sonic." I hung up and handed the phone back to Knuckles. His jaw dropped.

"How did I not recognize his voice?" He paused for a moment. "No, the real question is how did he even get my number?" I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay Knux. He's really sneaky." I sighed. Why couldn't Sonic just leave me alone for even a day? I get that he wants me back, but this is too much. I wanted him back when he cheated on me with Sally, but you didn't see me stalking his crazy ass around town back then. He just can't take a hint. He just can't accept that I've moved on and fallen in love with Shadow. I swear that idiot needs to check into a mental hospital though. Whatever feelings he has for me clearly aren't healthy.

"Let's start moving these boxes. We've been sitting for a good 15 minutes." He gave a goofy grin.

"We could do that, or.." He threw a water balloon at me and ran out the back door. My jaw dropped. Where did he even get a water balloon from? I swear that echidna was full of surprises.

"Knuckles! You won't get away with that!" He laughed and keep running around the backyard, with me hot on his tail.

**x-x-x-x**

"Woah. This is one huge building." Rouge chuckled at my amazement.

"It isn't really that big once you get used to it."

"You don't consider a 60 story building huge?" She smiled and shook her head. "How did you get this job anyways Rouge?" She paused for a minute before responding.

"Well, I'm a master jewel thief. I'm capable of stealing any jewel that I lay my eyes on without having the slightest fear of being spotted. I've done everything, from stealing the Queen's precious pearl necklace to simply snatching a gold chain off of a random lady on the sidewalk, there isn't anything that I haven't done. I not only have a love for jewels, but I also love the thrill of running away from the big guys. It's always fun seeing them come as a group of nearly a hundred people and not even one of them can catch me," she sighed. "The night that I was finally caught however, that was a night that no Mobian could forget. It was literally written down as one of the greatest achievements in Mobian history. I spent a few nights in jail while the court decided what my fate would be. When it was announced that I would have to serve a 35 year sentence, Matt and Commander Green came to the court hearing and made an offer with the judge: I work with G.U.N. or I go to jail. I obviously chose to work here and I'm glad I did, because I love my job." I was surprised. I never would've guessed that she had been through all that.

"Was Amy with you when all this was happening?"

She nodded. "She took it the hardest, even harder than I did. She spent hours screaming at me, asking me how I could've been so foolish, so careless, and how I shouldn't even had gone for the jewel that night. Since her and Sonic were together back then, they both tried their hardest to get the judge to lighten my punishment. It didn't work, but I was still thankful that they at least tried." I nodded.

"Look on the bright side, you'll have one hell of a story to tell your grandkids when you're older." She chuckled and shoved me.

"I guess. Being a jewel thief isn't something that I want my grandchildren to be bragging about though. I know that being related to a criminal might be cool to them, but there could be other problems that might follow them because of me." I nodded.

"I can't imagine what you're going through but I completely understand where you're coming-"

"Rouge!" We turned around to see a giant robot standing behind us. Its focus seemed to be more on me than my possible partner though.

Rouge sighed. "Omega, this is-"

"Shadow. Species: Hedgehog. Date of birth: Unknown. Created by Gerald Robotnik over 50 years ago. Physically around 18 years of age. Appearance: Red eyes, black fur with red streaks in upward pointed quills, white tuff on chest and gold inhibitors rings around wrists and ankles along with red, white and gold colored hover shoes. Special abilities: Chaos powers, speed-"

"Okay, we get it! Thank you Omega!" I chuckled at how irritated Rouge got. She looked about ready to reprogram this robot with a sledgehammer. If the robot could, he'd roll his eyes right now.

"Whatever Agent Rouge. You're no fun. You don't hear me yelling whenever you flirt with your boyfriend on the phone for hours on end." I chuckled as Rouge growled, her muzzle a light shade of red.

"Shadow, this is E-123, but he goes by the name Omega. He was one of Eggman's bad robots but he turned over to the good side and works alongside me. We aren't partners on the field but we work together in my office." I nodded.

"Is he going to work here Agent Rouge?" She turned to me with a sly smirk.

"If the interview goes well, then yes." I smirked as well.

"What is Matt like?" She turned her smirk into a small grin.

"Matt is one of the most calmest, funniest, and most caring people you'll ever meet. I forget he's my boss more than half of the time because of how laidback he is. He's a kid at heart. He's the main reason why I love my job. If I had any other boss, I wouldn't want to work for anyone except him."

"He seems young." Rouge nodded.

"He's 22." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"How is he in charge of this place then?" The snow white bat chuckled.

"He's a genius. He graduated from Mobius University at the age of 12. He wanted to be a brain surgeon, but they said that he had to be 18. So he gave up on that dream and started working here and soon got promoted to the CEO." She sighed. "He reminds of Tails. Those two are so much alike."

"Who's Tails?" She widened her eyes at me like I was supposed to know who this guy was.

"He's Sonic's best friend-"

"No wonder I don't know him." She glared at me for interrupting her.

"Not only that, but he's good friends with Amy, Knuckles and I."

"Where is he now?"

"He's a mechanic. He runs his own car rental shop on the other side of town. It's called X, named after his plane, the X Tornado. It's filled with cars that he bought and majority that he built himself. The place is very popular since there aren't many car rental shops on Mobius. He's very successful and he's only 19." I was impressed. This kid definitely made a name for himself. "Since the store is such a sucess, he's always busy building new cars and managing the place, so we hardly see him as much as we used to."

"Wow. Sonic is friends with a guy like that? That's not good for the kid's image. Associating with an idiot like him." Rouge shoved me.

"He isn't all bad Red. Besides what he's done to you and Pinks, he isn't really a bad guy." I raised an eyebrow. After everything that guy has done to not only her and Rose, but throughout all the years I've known him, she still has the nerve to defend him?

"Isn't such a bad guy? Rouge, you know what he's done to us. How can you still defend him like this?" She rolled her sapphire blue eyes and scoffed, putting a hand on her hip.

"Honestly Shadow, I know that you dislike him but-"

"More like hate his pathetic guts."

"I know you don't hate him as much as you claim. Back to my point, think logically Red. He hasn't done anything directly to me. I was caught in the crossfire because I associate with you and Amy. I have no reason to dislike him as much as you two do. He's still a good friend of mine. He's just blinded by his desire to win Amy's heart again. Love makes people do crazy things." Maybe she had a point, but he still didn't deserve any smpathy, at least not from Rose and I. Especially not me.

"Well I'm not going to forgive him for everything he's done to me, and I know that Rose won't either." Rouge simply shook her head.

"You're so stubborn. I don't know what Pinks sees in you." I smirked.

"I'm not only charming, but very good looking. That is one of the many things Rose adores about me." She chuckled.

"Okay Red, answer this question. Would you take a bullet for him?" I started laughing.

"Hell no. I'd most likely be the one pulling the trigger if anything." She gave me her look. I sighed. "I'd also shove him in front of one if that's the answer you're looking for." She punched me in the arm. Hard. I groaned in pain.

"I don't believe that was the answer she was looking for Mr. Shadow." Omega stated. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Omega. As for-"

"You're welcome Agent Rouge." She growled as I chuckled. I could get used to this guy. Although, if he irritated me like that, I'd toss him out of the window or turn him into a paperweight.

"As for you, Shadow. Sonic is still your cousin and it's wrong for family to hate each other. I don't know what caused you two to dislike each other this much, but this feud between you guys is extremely childish. You fight over everything. Who has a better car, who has a better place, who makes more money, who has a better girlfriend. It's was a friendly rivalry at first, correct?" Reluctantly, I nodded. "Well now it's torn you two apart and possibly messed up Blue's mental state," she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Look Red, I'm not here to nag you about what to do because you're an adult and I shouldn't have to. You should decide for yourself what's right and what's wrong. The only reason why I'm telling you all of this is because it's my honest opinion, and I woudn't say it if I believed that I was wrong." I nodded. Rouge had made a few valid points, but that doesn't mean that I would forgive Sonic straight away. After all that his sorry blue ass has done to me, he'd have to earn my respect back, and that isn't an easy task. He had made my life miserable when he stole Sally from me and I'd be damned if he did the same with Rose. I was pulled out of my train of thought when Rouge snapped her fingers in my face.

"Hello, Shadow? Earth to Red. Are you in there?" I looked down at her to see her usual smug face staring back at me. She chuckled. "I guess I turned a few gears with that little lecture, huh?" I smirked.

"Yeah you did, but not exactly in a good way." She groaned.

"Whatever. It's time for your interview anyways."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was here to schedule an interview."

She chuckled again. "Oh. I guess I didn't mention it. I already had the interview scheduled and I only needed for you to come down to his office for it."

"You're one sneaky bat Rouge." She smirked.

"Of course I am Red. I wouldn't be a jewel thief then, would I?" She asked while twirling my watch on her finger. My jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?" I snatched the watch out of her hand and put it back on.

"A magician never reveals her secrets. I'm the master for a reason buddy. I'm also the best spy that this organization has."

"No wonder Matt wanted to work as a spy. You have a real talent." She gave me a toothy grin, showing off her white teeth.

"Aww. Thanks handsome. Now let's run. You're gonna be late." I smirked.

"Not a problem." I grabbed her arm and ran to Matt's office, which was all the way across the hall. Her jaw dropped.

"That was literally less than a second."

I chuckled. "Sonic isn't the fastest thing alive compared to me." I gave her a salute as I marched into Matt's office. When I was about to close the door, Rouge gave me a thumbs up while wishing me good luck and walked away. I smirked. I could get used to working alongside her. With her being my girlfriend's best friend and my best friend's girlfriend, I already see her enough so working with her shouldn't be hard. I honestly didn't have a choice. Now there was only one task that I had to complete.

Finding that bat a nickname.

**x-x-x-x**

"Knuckles! Did you bring in that last box?!" It's been an hour and a half since Rouge and Shadow left and Knuckles and I only start unloading the truck a half hour ago. After that idiot hit me with a water balloon, I had to go dry my hair and change my clothes while he played on his phone. Long story short, instead of breaking his phone like I dearly wanted, I stuffed it in my bra so he couldn't get it.

"I'm bringing it in right now!" I heard the red echidna yell back from outside. I arranged the boxes in a neat pile in the corner of the living room and plopped down next to it. The floor felt cold since I was wearing a flowy floral tank top, ripped jeans and gold sandals, but I didn't mind.

"I'm so tired." I heard Knuckles scoff from the kitchen as he a box down on the counter.

"How are you tired? I should be the one conplaining. I had to carry all of _your_ heavy boxes from the truck to your house. All you did is push the boxes into a corner and make them look pretty." I rolled my eyes at his whining.

"You are complaining though, so your rant was basically pointless. Also, I did not just push boxes in a corner and make them look pretty. I also helped you unload boxes as well." He crossed his arms over his chest.

'What are you saying?" I facepalmed.

"In other words, I'm telling you to shut up."

"Hello beautiful people." Right when he was about to make another comment, Rouge and Shadow barged in through the front door. I frowned.

"I really have to start locking that." Rouge smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Wow, you guys did a good job. We'll start unpacking the boxes soon. What do you already have laid out in the house?" I thought for a moment.

"Just my bed and a duffel bag with a few outfits and necessities." My best friend nodded and patted my head.

"Good girl Pinks." Knuckles and I looked at each other and grinned.

"So.."

"Give us the key." Knuckles finished. Rouge blinked a few times.

"Oh! The food!" She turned to my ebony boyfriend, "Shadow, give them the key so they can unlock the cupboard and get the food." He nodded.

"Hang on." He patted his pockets and paused. He then searched his jacket pockets and slowly stopped. He looked up at us and chuckled nervously. I walked up to him.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I think I lost the key." My eyes widened, along with my best friend's.

"WHAT?!" We yelled in unison.

"You mean I carried all this stuff for nothing?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"And we had to wait for an entire hour and thirty minutes just for you to tell us that you lost the key?!" I added.

Shadow paused, clearly surprised at our behavior. "...Yes?" My red friend and I growled at him. After all the hard work we've done, all the abuse we've endured of not eating any food, he goes and pulls this stunt. Oh, this hedgehog wasn't coming out of this battle alive. Knuckles and I exchanged glances and nodded.

"It's okay sweetie." Shadow looked puzzled.

"Really?"

"No." Knuckles smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"ATTACK!" Shadow let out a yell as Knuckles and I tackled him.

"ROUGE! OW! DO SOMETHING!" Knuckles was sitting on the ebony hedgehog's back and was yanking on his quills mercilessly while I held his legs at breaking point, bending them in a very awkward position.

"I'm on it!" Rouge flew over to the cupboard.

Despite the pain, Shadow smirked. "You know Rose, since you enjoy being down there, I have a different job available for you." I rolled my eyes at his dirty comment and bit his thigh hard. "OW! ROSE, LET GO!" Less than a second later, the lock was tossed, hitting Knuckles in the face.

"Ow! My head. Rouge!" He got off of Shadow and stood up, nursing his injured forhead. The slender bat giggled and shoved me off of Shadow and helped him up as well.

"I need him _alive_ to help me at work people."

"How did you open it? You can't pick the lock." Shadow asked, nursing his pained thigh as he sat back down. He was so adorable when he was in pain. Sounds sick and twisted yes, but it's the truth. He did this little pout and his eyes grew really soft. He's got me under a spell.

"Who said anything about picking Red." She tossed him a silver object. I raised an eyebrow. A knife?

"A laser pen, of course. Did G.U.N. give you this?" She nodded.

"They"ll give you a whole bunch of weapons too. Shotguns, assault rifles, laser pens, grenades, memory eraser pens, jetpacks-"

"Cool! Wait. Why don't you have one Rouge?" She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Because, Knucklehead, I have these." She flexed her wings to emphasize her point. My jaw dropped when my attention over to the red echidna.

"Hey Knuckles! Don't finish everything!" I ran over to him, leaving a fair share amount of junk for Shads and Rouge, and began to devour the food alongside my favorite echidna. It was so good and was definitely worth the wait and beatdown. I chuckled at the memory of Knuckles and I beating up Shadow a few minutes ago. Haha, never come between hungry people and their food. Poor Shaddie has to find that out the hard way. I don't think we hurt him that much though. That was more like an eye opener in my opinion. Now he won't get hurt next time because he learned his lesson today. Anyways, about thirty mintes later, after we had finished all of the food, I stood up and faced the group with a grin.

"Okay, who wants to help me unpack these boxes?" The three groaned and sat back down. I sweatdropped. "I'm going to take that as a no."

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Wow, it's been so long since I've updated. I'm terribly sorry to my readers. I've seen all your reviews requesting that I update, but I honestly don't know what happened to me. I assume it was out of laziness, but no more of that. I'll try my hardest to update but also keep in mind that I have other stories to update as well so I can't be everywhere. Just be patient and bear with me please. The next story to be updated is Let Love Find You.**

**Remember to review!**

**TSR**


End file.
